


Scars Heal, Glory Fades

by Half



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hockey AU, maybe just a little dash of soulmate au too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half/pseuds/Half
Summary: When Waverly Earp meets a hot, confident woman in a bar, she assumes it's just going to lead to a fun one night stand- until she goes to her friend's hockey match a few days later, and finds the same woman on the opposing team. Refusing to believe that Nicole Haught's cocky attitude is attractive beyond a single encounter, Waverly brushes off any further advances. But to her irritation, fate itself seems utterly determined to push them together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I love the Olympics.

“I should’ve known not to come here today,” Waverly Earp groans, resting her forehead on the countertop of the bar, wincing as some drunk guy slams into her back before walking away without apologizing.

Chrissy Nedley laughs at her. “Well, maybe you _also_ should know not to put your face on one of these bars. Who knows what people have done to them.”

Waverly jerks her head up quickly, scowling. “This sucks.”

“It’s not _my_ fault that you forgot that the Flames and the Canucks were playing against each other today.”

“I’m blaming you anyway,” Waverly deadpans, sparing a glance at the hockey game blasting from every television in the room.

The bartender circles back in front of her and sets another Sea Breeze on her napkin.

“Oh,” Waverly says hesitantly. “I… didn’t order a refill.”

“You didn’t have to,” he replies, pointing down towards the end of the bar. “She bought you a drink.”

Waverly’s gaze follows his finger, and she sees a redheaded woman leaning against the counter through the crowds, drinking from a bottle of Corona and smirking just enough to make it obvious she sent the delivery.

Chrissy whistles under her breath. “Somebody’s got an admirer.”

“Shut up,” Waverly mutters.

“Why? Go talk to her.”

“What for?”

Chrissy shrugs. “Who knows? Maybe you’ll get another drink.”

Waverly rolls her eyes and picks up her new glass, carefully carrying it through the crowded bar until she can get next to the woman.

“So,” Waverly says. “Do you always buy drinks for women in bars, or do I just look particularly in need of getting drunk?”

The woman grins and takes a sip of her beer. “You look like a beautiful woman who deserves a drink.”

“Well, I can’t exactly turn that offer down.” Waverly sets the drink on the counter. “Can I have a name for my benefactor?”

“Nicole,” the woman holds out her hand for Waverly to shake. “Nicole Haught.”

“I’m Waverly Earp,” she says as she shakes her hand.

“Pretty name for a pretty girl. What brings you out to this chaos tonight?” Nicole points over her shoulder at one of the televisions. “Watching one of the teams?”

Waverly groans and shakes her head. “Hell no. My uncle was a Flames fan, but I’ve never been much of a sports person.”

Nicole grins. “Shame. Maybe I can do something about that.” She leans in, close to Waverly’s ear, and whispers, “But don’t tell anyone I’m rooting for the Canucks.”

She gets a mock gasp in response, and Waverly momentarily covers her mouth with her hand. “You’re an _enemy spy_?”

“I thought you said you didn’t care?” Nicole asks, the same confident grin permanent on her lips.

Waverly’s gaze drops down to that grin as she picks up her drink and takes a sip from it. “Maybe I’m thinking of changing my mind. Maybe you should convince me not to.”

Nicole, still leaning in close, laughs softly. “Oh, I think I can be _plenty_ convincing, Waverly Earp.”

“I’m sure you can be. And what exactly is it that you’d like, Nicole?”

“I can think of a few things.” Her gaze briefly flickers to Chrissy. “Your friend won’t be offended if I tell you them?”

“Not at all. She’s very cool.” Waverly swallows whatever nerves remain and leans in even more. “We can continue this conversation more privately, if you’d like, but I need to introduce you two.”

Nicole smirks. “If that’s what you’re into.”

Waverly smacks her arm, squeaking in protest. “ _No!_ It’s so that if you’re a _murderer_ somebody knows who I took home with me!”

The reaction gets a laugh as Nicole rubs her arm. “I know. Don’t worry, Waverly Earp. You’re in safe hands with me.” She winks, and Waverly groans softly.

“Come on. Now.” Waverly grabs Nicole by the wrist and tugs her in the direction of Chrissy, trying to prevent the giddy laughter bubbling up inside of her.

She fails miserably as Nicole sets a hand on her hip and whispers in her ear, “My team scored, Earp. Does that mean what I hope it means?”

 

+++++

 

“So, we haven’t talked in _two whole days_ , Waves,” Chrissy says with a grin as Waverly sits next to her in the stands of the ice rink. “Was the sex _that good_?”

“Shut up,” Waverly mumbles. Her face flushes red. “I mean, it _was_ , but I…” The red deepens as Chrissy smirks at her. “Shut _up_.”

“Never.” Chrissy loudly sips soda out of a straw. “Details. Stat.”

“You can’t say ‘stat’ unless you're a doctor,” Waverly retorts.

“Then I'll go get my degree. Now stop stalling and spill.”

Waverly lets a small smile form on her face. “God, Chrissy, she’s _so hot_. And she was remarkably attentive? Spent so much time focusing on me that I swear I almost forgot my own damn name.”

Chrissy scoffs out a laugh. “You’re gonna make me jealous, Earp.”

“You should be,” Waverly says smugly as she holds up four fingers.

_“Four times?”_

“Mhm. And I swear the last one had to have taken two hours, minimum.”

“Jesus _Christ_.” Chrissy whistles under her breath and offers Waverly one of the pretzel bites from the tray in her hand. “So you’ve been quiet this weekend because you were _asleep_?”

Waverly laughs and accepts the pretzel, eating it before saying, “Partially, yes. I also had an open house yesterday.”

“Right, work. That’s not as exciting though.”

“Not at _all_. Honestly, Chrissy, she was… _here_.”

“Huh?”

Waverly points out onto the ice, her jaw falling open. “She’s one of the fucking _players_.”

“No fucking way,” Chrissy says, a little too eagerly, as she turns back to look onto the rink.

The opposing team, the Timberwolves, were on the ice, skating around doing practice shots and stretches. Circling the perimeter without her helmet on, a ‘6’ emblazoned on the back of her hockey sweater and an ‘A’ above and to the right of the wolf logo on the front, was Nicole Haught.

“She’s an alternate captain,” Chrissy comments quietly.

“Son of a bitch,” Waverly mumbles. “That _bastard_.”

“What?” Chrissy raises an eyebrow. “Don’t tell me you’re mad at her now just because she plays hockey? Ten seconds ago you sounded like you’d sell your leg just to get back into bed with her.”

“I was _not_.”

“Uh-huh.” Chrissy stands and cups her hands in front of her mouth. “HEY, _HAUGHT_!”

“What are you doing?!” Waverly demands, panicked as she tries to tug Chrissy back down into her seat by her jacket.

Chrissy ignores her, grinning as Nicole glances up at them and pauses, a curious look on her face. She skates over to them and leans against the boards, shooting Waverly a cocky grin.

“What, Earp, are you stalking me?”

Waverly snorts, her cheeks turning pink. “You wish.”

“Maybe I do.” Nicole winks, and Waverly’s cheeks darken to red. “What are you two doing here? I got the impression that you weren’t sports people.”

“A friend of ours from high school is on the Cowboys. He wanted us to come, so we figured one game wouldn’t hurt.”

“Cowboys, huh?” Nicole shrugs. “Well, as long as it isn’t Chump Hardy, that’s fine.”

Chrissy and Waverly exchange a glance. “Uh… Would that be a… problem?” Waverly asks slowly.

Nicole groans loudly and covers her face with a gloved hand. “You’ve gotta be kidding me, Earp.”

“I didn’t even know you played, Haught, so you don’t get to judge my choice in friends,” Waverly retorts.

“When it’s Chump, I kinda do,” Nicole replies. She starts slowly skating backwards, still grinning. “I have to say, though, I feel bad for him.”

“Why’s that?” Chrissy asks.

“I’m gonna make him look like an even _bigger_ fool today, knowing you’re here watching.” Nicole gives Waverly another smirk and a wink before skating off to rejoin her team.

“She wasn’t that much of a prick the other night,” Waverly comments, her hands clenching into fists as she watches Nicole pick up her helmet.

“Uh-huh. Are you sure?”

“No.” Waverly burrows down as far as she can get into her seat. “But goddammit if it isn’t hot.”

 

+++++

 

“I’m going to go meet Champ by the car. You coming?”

Waverly nods. “Just give me a minute, okay?”

Chrissy’s eyes flicker over to Nicole, leaning against the wall next to the exit door, playing with her phone. “Yeah. Sure.”

Waverly shoves her hands in her pockets and approaches, eyes narrowing when Nicole, not even looking up from her phone, says, “Hey, Earp.”

“How did you know it was me?”

“You have a distinctly pretty sound to your walk,” Nicole says with a smile, pocketing her phone and meeting Waverly’s gaze. “Also, I saw you walking over before I went to answer my texts.”

Waverly pauses for a moment. “You’re a bit arrogant, aren’t you?”

“Only about hockey.” Nicole leans forward just slightly, close enough for Waverly to feel every word ghosting across her cheek. “And a few other things, too.”

“You didn’t have to do that to Champ,” Waverly says quietly. “You were all over him. You never even gave him a chance.”

“He’s a dick. He doesn’t deserve one.”

“Maybe. But you weren’t so much _playing_ as you were _showing off_.” Waverly shrugs. “I guess I just thought that, if you’re so good at the game, you wouldn’t feel the need to do that.”

“I _am_ good,” Nicole retorts. “Good enough that I don’t need to justify playing a few games with some asshole who thinks he’s better than everybody else.”

Waverly smiles slightly and reaches up, playing with the collar of Nicole’s navy blue peacoat. “You know, Nicole, you’re extremely attractive.”

“I’m aware,” she replies, leaning in, clearly aiming for Waverly’s mouth.

Waverly jams her hand between them, pushing Nicole back against the wall. “Being a jackass isn’t.”

“You don’t even know me,” Nicole says as Waverly turns and begins to walk away.

“Yeah, well. Maybe you should work on that,” Waverly calls behind her as she heads for the car, leaving Nicole by the door alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chrissy waits until they’ve dropped Champ off at his apartment before she says anything.

“I kind of thought you were going to go home with her.”

Waverly scoffs and rolls her eyes. “She’s a jackass. You saw how she was playing. She singled Champ out specifically because we were there with him.”

“Yeah, probably. She was showing off.”

“You say that like it doesn’t matter.”

“Does it?” Chrissy glances at Waverly out of the corner of her eye. “I mean, honestly, Wave, I’d think that you would find that hot. You typically do.”

Waverly chokes on the water she’s drinking. “Excuse me? I do not.”

“Are you being serious right now? You like _Champ_ ; how is that not exactly what he’s like?”

“You’re _joking_.” Waverly turns in her seat, staring at her best friend. “Seriously. You _must_ be joking. I do _not_ like Champ.”

Chrissy shrugs and turns onto Waverly’s street. “I’m just saying, dude. You sure seem like you do. And I don’t quite understand why Nicole being a bit of a jackass makes a difference to you, when they’re pretty much the same that way.”

_“Nicole isn’t Champ,”_ Waverly snaps.

The car comes to a stop outside of Waverly’s house, and Chrissy raises her hands in surrender. “Okay, okay. Whatever you say.”

“I do say,” Waverly grumbles as she opens her car door.

“Don’t sleep alone just because you’re stubborn,” Chrissy calls after her as Waverly slams the door shut.

 

+++++

 

 She waits and thinks and agonizes over it for a while before deciding.

She does _not_ like Champ. Probably.

Waverly drives over to the local rink and sits, watching Champ’s team practice. He shoots her a smug look that he seems to think will impress her, before flat out missing a shot at an open net.

The practice continues normally, at least how she assumes is normal, but she loses interest quickly. She’s distracted by the cold, by the ice mere feet from her.

Days earlier, she hadn’t thought much of it. The action of the game and her irritation at Nicole had been more than enough to take her mind off of it.

But now, almost bored, all she can do is think.

Think back to being five years old, to her big sister Willa taunting her and bullying her until she forces herself to be brave enough to step out onto the frozen lake.

Think back to the snap/crack under her tiny boots, to sinking into the cold, cold water.

Think back to the strong hands that pulled her out.

She’s never been a big fan of ice, and she’s pretty sure it’s a factor in why she doesn’t quite like hockey. She’ll tolerate it for a friend, but she doesn’t like thinking about the ice.

Wynonna- her other sister -saved her life.

But she’s pretty sure no one can save her nerve.

 

+++++

 

When practice is over, Champ skates over to the stands and winks at Waverly. “Hey. Came to watch my awesomeness?”

“I was just thinking. And I wanted to ask you something.”

“Yeah?” He leans against the boards and smirks. “Anything interesting?”

Waverly thinks for a moment, trying to figure out what that question is. “What’s the deal with you and Haught, on the Timberwolves? She really does not seem to like you.”

The smirk vanishes from Champ’s face. “Oh. Uhm. Why bother talking about her?”

“I’m just curious, Champ.”

“Well, she’s a bitch, that’s why,” he snorts.

“Don’t call her that,” Waverly says, almost reflexively.

His expression flickers for a moment as if he’s confused, before he recovers and says, “Right. Well. We won the championship game last year and she missed the shot that would’ve tied it and put it into overtime at the last second. I’m the one who made the goal that won it for us. So I think she’s just a sore loser.”

She can’t put her finger on why the explanation just doesn’t sit right with her. Before she can pry further, Champ takes his helmet off and pushes his hair off of his face. “How about we stop talking about that… _opponent_ , and we go have a drink and talk about how awesome I’m gonna be in our next game?”

“Oh. Uh… Sorry, Champ, I have some things I have to do tonight. Some stuff planned.”

“Alright. Just make sure you come to the game so you can cheer me on as I skate circles around those idiots on the Outlaws.” He honest to god flips fingerguns at her. “It’s Friday night after work. Puck drops at six o’clock.”

“Got it,” Waverly replies awkwardly. She puts her purse on her shoulder and heads out of the rink, completely ignoring his yell after her repeating the time of the game.

 

+++++

 

“I’m seriously, Chrissy, I truly, genuinely _do not like Champ that way_.”

Chrissy raises her hand in surrender. “Okay, okay. I believe you. Don’t kill me.”

Waverly rolls her eyes and hands Chrissy the container of lo mein. “I’m not going to kill you. Though I might make you take Janet Fleischer when she comes in looking for a house again. It would be, what, the fourteenth time this month?”

“Don’t even joke about that, Waves,” Chrissy says with a shudder.

“I turned him down because I’m just not interested in him. If I’m being honest, I doubt I’m interested in _men_ at all.”

“Oh. Well, shit, Waverly, now you’re just making me look like an idiot for trying to get you to date him.”

Waverly settles down on the couch with her container of sesame chicken. “Not your fault. It’s taken me a while to really start thinking about it.”

“Do I get to start pushing you at Nicole now?” Chrissy asks, her voice teasing.

“No.” Waverly picks up the remote control and turns on HGTV. “I didn’t believe Champ’s explanation for whatever’s going on with him and Nicole, but I also don’t like seeing her be a jackass. I’d rather find somebody who _isn’t_ a hockey player, if that’s what they’re all like.”

“Mhm. Sure.”

“… _What?_ ”

“Well, first of all, we already _know_ that’s not what they’re all like,” Chrissy points out. “Because Dolls plays inline hockey, and he’s pretty cool. And second of all, I’m pretty sure you’re just coming up with excuses.”

“You’re a terrible friend,” Waverly grumbles.

Chrissy snorts. “And that’s not denial.”

“Watch the television, Nedley.”

 

+++++

 

A few hours later, as Waverly stands to throw out the empty containers and refill her glass of wine, she sees a text message blink onto the screen of her cellphone.

She picks it up, and her stomach drops.

_NICOLE HAUGHT: [11:02PM] I don’t know if it’ll convince you, but do you want to come to my next game? Ghost River Ice Rink, versus the Royals. It’s this Friday at six pm._


	3. Chapter 3

_“So, what are you wearing tonight?”_

Waverly stares at her phone, a frown on her face. “Who told you?”

_“Told me what?”_

“Wynonna, I know you wouldn’t just _casually_ ask me about my fashion sense. Whatever you think about me going to a hockey game tonight isn’t true, let me just start with that. But who _told_ you?”

Her sister’s voice tries to stay casual despite the teasing tone to it. _“Doc.”_

“Who told Doc?”

_“Rosita.”_

Waverly groans. “Who told Rosita?”

_“Jeremy.”_

“Who told _Jeremy_?”

_“Uh… Perry?”_

Waverly smacks a hand to her face. “And let me guess. Chrissy told Perry?”

_“Wow, Wave, you’re really good at this game.”_

As she leans down to slide on her heeled boots, the phone next to her on the bed, Waverly mumbles, “I’m gonna kill her.”

_“What was that? I didn’t quite hear you over here on speakerphone.”_

“I said I love you, sis!” Waverly replies with faux cheerfulness.

 _“Suuuuure.”_ There’s a rustling noise, like Wynonna is arranging papers on her desk. _“Now stop avoiding the question. What are you wearing to your hockey date?”_

“It’s not a hockey date,” Waverly groans. “And I’m just wearing jeans and a sweater.”

_“The super dark super tight jeans?”_

“… Yes…”

_“And the sparkly royal blue sweater?”_

“… Yes,” Waverly confirms warily.

_“It’s definitely a date. You’re wearing her team colors, and you’re also wearing one of those outfits that will absolutely break that poor fool.”_

Waverly’s grip tightened on her phone. “Don’t you have like murders to solve, or something?”

Wynonna laughs loudly. _“That’s not denial,”_ she says in a singsong voice. _“And I’m on my lunch break.”_

“Then eat your lunch, maybe?”

There’s another cackle on the end of her phone. _“Enjoy your date, baby girl. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”_

The line goes dead, and Waverly rolls her eyes. “It’s not a date.” She stands and looks in the mirror, intentionally adjusting her sweater so that more of her jeans are visible. “It’s _not_.”

 

+++++

 

When she gets to the stadium, she’s surprised to find Nicole lingering outside, chatting with a group of kids. She’s on her knees, in her uniform, goofing off and showing one of the ones that looks about five years old how to hold a hockey stick.

She knows that the game isn’t supposed to start for half an hour, but she had still expected all of the players to be doing warmups or something.

As she walks towards the group, Waverly overhears one of the kids say, “Can I ride on the Zamboni?”

Nicole laughs and ruffles the little girl’s hair. “I’m pretty sure your mom wouldn’t appreciate that, kiddo. It’s not safe.”

“Oh,” the girl says, disappointment in her voice.

“How about you ask your mom to bring you down to the ice after the game?” Nicole says in a whisper, leaning in where the other children couldn’t hear her. “I’ll see what I can do about letting you stand on the ice for a bit.”

“Really?!”

“Shh shh shh,” Nicole murmurs. “It’s a _secret_. Only tell your mom or dad. Whoever brought you here.”

“Got it. Secret.” The little girl puts her finger over her lips and giggles before running off towards her parents.

“Alright, guys,” Nicole says, her voice louder now. “I gotta go get ready for the game.” She stands and the group of children around her disperse.

“What, are you showing how nice you are now?” Waverly jokes lamely as she comes up behind Nicole.

She swears she hears a sharp intake of breath as Nicole spins around. “Waverly Earp!”

“That would be me.”

“I, uh… I didn’t actually think you would come.”

“Oh. Well I did.”

Nicole smirks and runs a hand through her hair. “I can see that.”

Waverly clears her throat and shoves her hands into her pockets. “So, uh… you’re going inside now?”

“Yeah, I probably should before my teammates yell at me. We’re basically just a bunch of adults having fun, but it’s still serious for us, you know?”

“Uh, yeah, I think I get that.”

Nicole gives her something halfway between a smile and a grin. “You gonna give me a kiss for luck, Earp?”

Waverly scoffs, though she knows it doesn’t sound as harsh she intends. “You’re lucky I don’t give you a _slap_ for luck.”

“I mean, it’s hockey, so it would probably work.”

“… Huh?”

“Slap? Slapshot?”

Waverly squints at her and shrugs.

Nicole gives an exasperated sigh and rolls her eyes. “ _Honestly_ , I don’t know why I’m bothering.”

“Hey!” Waverly punches her lightly in the shoulder, wincing when she hits a solid piece of padding. “I’m worth flirting with regardless of whether I know stupid hockey terms!”

“Good, then we agree on something.” Nicole winks at her, backing up. “Sorry, Earp, can’t talk. Have a game to win.”

She disappears before Waverly even realizes what happened.

 

+++++

 

If Nicole had intended for the game to show that she’s not an asshole, Waverly isn’t sure she succeeded.

She’s not as obnoxious as she was against the Cowboys. She also goes out of her way to score when her team is up 8-0 in the final period.

“Waverly, hey, wait a minute,” Nicole says, catching up to Waverly as she heads out to her car.

It’s _almost_ too much to let her stay angry, the thin University of British Columbia sweatshirt, the Purgatory High School sweatpants, the helmet-wracked hair sticking up in what is almost too perfect in its messiness.

“If you’re going to fuck around with my expectations, Nicole, I’m sorry but I really don’t have time for you,” Waverly snarls.

“What?”

“You want me to believe that you aren’t a _jackass_? Well what was that final goal?”

Nicole blinks at her. “I mean… it was a goal?”

“You were already winning. You didn’t need any more.”

“So? I’m only a few goals away from the new season record for my team.” Nicole shrugs. “It seemed worth it to me.”

Waverly scoffs. “It’s called sportsmanship, Nicole.”

 _“Don’t talk to me about sportsmanship_.”

Waverly takes a step back, startled by Nicole’s sudden anger.

Nicole’s hands are clenched into fists, rage in her eyes. “If you want to talk about _sportsmanship_ , why don’t you ask that cheating bastard you call a _friend_ over on the Cowboys, Earp? Come back to me and give me a lecture on _sportsmanship_ once he admits what he did to me before our final game last year.”

“Why don’t _you_ tell me, Nicole?” Waverly asks softly.

Nicole shakes her head, tightening her grip on the bag over her shoulder. “Why should I?” she asks, bitterness heavy in her voice. “You wouldn’t believe me, anyway. Nobody ever does.”

She pushes past Waverly and heads towards her car, ignoring Waverly’s voice behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Waverly makes an attempt to text Nicole. Just to check on her, to see if she’s okay. When she doesn’t get any response, she stops trying.

“She specifically said that Champ did something to her?” Wynonna asks as she hands Waverly the dish of asparagus.

“Yeah. Before their last game last year.”

“Do you believe her?”

“I… I don’t know. I don’t have any reason _not_ to believe her, but I’ve known Champ for years.”

Wynonna snorts. “Yeah. You have. Isn’t that a reason to _believe her_?”

Waverly grits her teeth. “I know you don’t like him, Wynonna, but he’s not really that bad.”

“I see the way he looks at you. How he’s _always_ looked at you. But regardless, I also know that Dolls doesn’t like him as a teammate, and that matters to me.”

Their aunt, Gus, carries in a try of meatloaf. “Wynonna, where’s that boy of yours? I have a present for Alice.”

Wynonna rolls her eyes. “Doc will be here in a bit. He’s with Alice at that snowboard park.”

“She’s a bit little for that stuff, isn’t she?”

“They have one that’s even smaller than a bunny slope,” Wynonna says with a shrug. “She likes it, and it gets them out of my hair for a little while.” She points at Waverly. “Dolls.”

“Huh?”

“You should talk to Dolls. He probably has some idea of what, if anything, went down last year.”

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea,” Waverly agrees. “Thanks, Wyn.”

“No problem.” Wynonna glances at her phone. “They’re late. Probably didn’t bother to check the clock, the nerds. Give me a second; I’ll call them.”

She gets up from the table, leaving Waverly alone with Gus.

“So,” Gus starts. “Who _exactly_ is this woman you’re so hung up on?”

“I’m not hung up on anyone,” Waverly retorts.

“Hm,” Gus says, unimpressed. “You sure have been talking about her a lot.”

Waverly flushes. “She’s just a friend. Not even a friend. Just somebody I met in a bar and talk to a bit.”

“Oh, so you slept with her and now it’s complicated.”

_“Gus!”_

“I’m old, Waverly Earp, not stupid.”

Waverly groans and puts her head in her hands. “I never should’ve gone to that bar.”

 

+++++

 

The open house is fairly uneventful, with most people Waverly shows around the place being the typical groups who are looking for more than what the little place can possibly offer them.

She’s shooing out a family of seven who complained about a two-bedroom house not having enough room for them when she notices another woman wandering around out of the corner of her eye.

Waverly shuts the door and turns, her fake customer service smile on her face. “I’m sorry, the open house is wrapping up now, perhaps you could…” she trails off, pale, when the woman turns around. _“Nicole?”_

Nicole is standing there, holding a pamphlet from the realty company, staring at her stupidly. “Uh…. Hi.”

“What, are you stalking me now?” Waverly tries to joke.

“No, I… uh…” Nicole flips through the pamphlet quickly, as if searching it. “You didn’t… I didn’t know you… worked… here…”

“Oh.”

“… Yeah.”

“Well…”

They both just stare at each other for a couple minutes, fidgeting.

Nicole finally breaks the standoff. “I was just kinda tired of my tiny apartment, so…”

“Right. Uhm. And this is a house.”

Nicole raises an eyebrow, a faint smile flickering across her lips. “I can see that.”

Waverly clears her throat and shoves her hands into the pockets of her dress pants. “Look, Nicole, if you’re still angry with me, I can find another realtor to show this place to you. My friend, Chrissy? She’s my coworker.”

“I’m not angry with you, Waverly,” Nicole says softly.

“You’ve been ignoring my texts, so it sure as hell seems like you are.”

Nicole ducks her head, looking embarrassed. “I’m sorry. I just… I’m sorry. That wasn’t fair.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

A dark look passes over Nicole’s face. “Not particularly.”

“Well… have you had a chance to look around the house?”

Nicole nods. “I have. It’s a nice place.”

“It is.”

“I wish there were granite countertops though. And I’m not sure I like the color of the walls. Can I really be sure this place is big enough for me? I have a cat, and I think she wants her own room. Is the two-car garage large enough for three cars?”

Waverly stares at her, anger on the tip of her tongue, until she realizes that there’s mockery underneath Nicole’s deadpan tone. “You’re an asshole.”

“Only because you like it so much,” Nicole teases.

“I will… _admit_ that I saw a different side of you when you were goofing around with those kids before your game,” Waverly says, avoiding eye contact.

She catches the soft grin on Nicole’s face as she replies, “They’re great, aren’t they? Future of skating right there. Most of those kids are at every game, and I swear most of them know the rules and techniques better than I do.”

“Kids are sponges that way,” Waverly says affectionately.

“You have a niece, right? You mentioned her when we were talking after…” Nicole trails off and smirks when Waverly glares at her. “Anyway, you should bring her to a game sometime. After some games we take a bunch of the kids out and have them run little practice drills and stuff. It’s a blast.”

“I’m sure it is, but I doubt she’d be able to do that before the ice hockey season is over.”

Nicole shrugs. “I play inline hockey, too. But if she’s not interested, it won’t hurt my feelings.”

“Really?”

“Maybe just a little.”

Waverly stifles a laugh behind a cough. “Well, Nicole, I will keep that in mind. Do you have any more questions about the house?”

“But you didn’t answer any of the ones I already asked.”

Waverly gives her a look.

Nicole laughs loudly and folds up the pamphlet in her hands, sliding it into her jacket pocket. “No; I don’t have any questions. I was just looking around. If I’m interested, though, do you have a business card?”

“You already have my cellphone number, Nicole.”

“Well, sure, but this is a _business conversation_ , Waverly. We must act professional.”

Waverly rolls her eyes and hands Nicole her card. “Were you born this charming, or did you have to learn it?”

Nicole winks at her. “I got as many Cheerios as I wanted when I was an infant.”

Waverly can’t stop the laugh this time and playfully shoves Nicole towards the front door. “Alright. That’s enough of you. I want to go home.”

“What if I want to go to your home, too?” Nicole jokes.

“My sister is a cop,” Waverly retorts.

“Ouch. Here I thought we were being friendly, Waverly Earp.”

Waverly stares at her for a moment, standing on the front porch with a pleasant, dimpled smile on her face. “Maybe the next time we talk, I’ll be even friendlier.”

She catches the startled look on Nicole’s face before she slams the door and locks it.

 

+++++

 

Waverly grabs lunch with Xavier Dolls, one of Wynonna’s police friends and one of Champ’s teammates. As they settle across from each other, Dolls pushes the menu aside.

“The best thing about Shorty’s place is that I never need to look at that thing. Cheeseburger deluxe with a strawberry milkshake. Every time.”

“Your arteries are going to be clogged by the time you hit thirty,” Waverly says idly.

“That’s what all the exercise is for,” he retorts, ‘unintentionally’ flexing his arm as he reaches for sugar to put in his coffee.

Waverly snorts. “Mhm. Whatever.”

Once they order, Dolls says, “Wynonna told me that you wanted to ask me something?”

“Oh. Uh. Yeah. I’m not sure whether you’ll know anything about it or not, actually, but I need a neutral party and you’re my best bet.”

He gestures at her to continue. “I’m all ears.”

“Nicole Haught from the Timberwolves.”

She doesn’t miss the hesitation in his eyes. “… I know of her, yes.”

“What’s the deal with her and Champ? Because I got a story from him that I don’t quite believe, and I got a vague concept from her and no details. And I’d really like to know just what it is that I’m dealing with here.”

“I don’t know if that’s the sort of thing you want to be concerning yourself with, Waves.”

“Dolls,” Waverly says softly. “Please. I need to know.”

He sighs and takes a long sip of coffee. “Okay. Look. I don’t know too many details, and a lot of things are rumors. But the thing to keep in mind is that a lot of those rumors have been repeated by a _lot_ of sources, some of which are pretty damn reliable. And I’m going to just tell you right now, Waverly, it doesn’t make Champ look good. Now, I know you’re his friend. Are you sure you want to hear this?”

“Yes,” she insists. “ _Especially_ because he’s my friend.”

Dolls sighs again. “Okay, so, what I _do_ know. And again, it’s not much. Is that Nicole has some sort of old injury. I’m not completely sure what it’s from, but it’s there, and it’s supposedly pretty bad. Not long before the final game last year, Champ found out what it was and where it was. He and Carl- supposedly, mind you -met Nicole out in the parking lot before the game, and intentionally hit her right where that injury is. They thought she would drop out of the game, but, well, as you might have noticed, Haught is too stubborn of a bastard to be intimidated by idiots like that. So she played anyway.”

Dolls takes a long sip of his coffee, his eyes closed. “She wasn’t playing _as_ strong as we were used to, but she was still really good. And then it was the last few seconds and she had the puck and she was heading towards the net, and Champ intentionally hit her. Hard. Right where he had already aggravated that old injury.”

“Jesus,” Waverly whispers.

“I wasn’t playing that day, so I don’t know the full logistics of it, but from what I understand Nicole dropped to the ice like a rock, and Champ was only mildly penalized since hits like that aren’t allowed in the kind of league we’re playing. She didn’t show up to the after party we always have the week after the season is over, and there was a whole bunch of rumors going around as to why.”

“Gee, maybe because what’s supposed to be a fun game between grown adults became a goddamn mafia hit?” Waverly runs a hand over her face before resting her head in her palms. “God, no wonder she was so angry. No wonder she hates him so much.”

“Now, I mean, keep in mind that that’s all just _rumor_ , Waverly,” Dolls warns. “You don’t need to just write Champ off entirely based on hearsay.”

“I know it’s rumor, Dolls,” Waverly murmurs. “But it says enough that I completely believe that it’s true.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An early joke unintentionally referenced Chrissy as being a doctor. She is actually a realtor, like Waverly.

Waverly drives home from work, lost in thought, when she spots a familiar car in the parking lot of Purgatory High School. When she sees Nicole on the ground next to it, staring at the back tire, she mumbles a curse under her breath and pulls into the lot.

“Are you okay?” she asks, getting out of her Jeep.

“I’m fine,” Nicole replies, not even surprised to see her. “Just have a flat tire. I’ve been debating trying to fix it myself.”

“I almost drove past, but then I figured, you know, it would be kind of suspicious to just let some smart-mouth hockey player sit in a school parking lot alone all night,” Waverly says, what she hopes is gentle teasing in her tone.

Nicole snorts and spins her cellphone in her hand. “The police would be more suspicious of _you_ than of _me_. I _work here_.”

“Yeah, don’t worry, I also decided that I like you more than to leave you out here in the cold to- wait, what?” Waverly blinks at Nicole, startled. “You _work_ at the _high school_?”

“Uh… Did you think I had those sweatpants for fun?”

“I don’t know, it’s Purgatory, god knows who could’ve sold you those.”

“I don’t exactly get paid to play hobby hockey,” Nicole laughs. “I’m a math teacher. Didn’t I tell you that?”

“No… No, I think I was still caught up on the hockey part.”

“Well, I’m sorry to disappoint you, but I am not as cool as you think.”

“Don’t worry; I already knew that.”

Nicole winks at her. “As long as we’re clear.” She stands up and sighs. “I do not know how to change a tire. I don’t even have a jack. I don’t really know why I’m sitting here.”

“Because you’re stubborn?”

“I think I just didn’t want to wait for CAA to get here.” Nicole shrugs. “Which I realize is kind of stupid, because then I’m sitting here waiting for my car to magically fix itself.”

“School ended like two hours ago, Nicole.”

Nicole slides up her jacket sleeve and stares at her watch. “Jesus Christ.”

Waverly leans against her car door. “Do you think it would be safe to park your car here overnight?”

“Mm. Yeah, I would think so.”

“Then get in the car, Haught. I’ll drive you home, and you can get the tire fixed tomorrow.”

“You don’t have to do that, Waverly,” Nicole murmurs.

“I know. It’s not a big deal, Nicole. Come on.”

Nicole takes a bag out of her trunk and gets into the passenger seat of Waverly’s Jeep. She hits the button to lock her own car as Waverly gets into the driver’s seat.

“I live on 20th Street,” Nicole says once they start driving.

“Not hard to get to.”

They sit in silence for what feels like ages, until Waverly murmurs, “I didn’t talk to Champ. But I asked someone else if they… had heard anything. About what you mentioned to me.”

“You mean about his flaws in sportsmanship?” Nicole asks dryly, staring out the side window.

“That’s putting it a bit mildly, I think.”

Nicole is silent for a moment. “What do you know?”

“Not much,” she admits. “That he sabotaged you before that game. That you were hurt. And that’s it’s all just rumor, which means nobody believed that it actually happened.”

“Everybody thought I was complaining that I hadn’t _saved the day_ ,” Nicole murmurs. “That I was bitter over the loss and taking it out on the guy who scored the winning goal.”

“But you weren’t,” Waverly whispers.

“Nope.” Nicole drums her fingers on the door briefly. “When we had sex, did you notice the scar on my shoulder?”

“Yes. I didn’t think much of it, though.”

There’s a soft sigh from Nicole. “It’s from a shoulder replacement.”

“A _replacement_? Fuck, Nicole, what did he _do_ to you?”

“That’s not from Champ,” she clarifies quickly. “That’s the injury he exploited.”

Waverly’s eyes go soft, but she keeps her attention on the road. “How? I mean, how did that…?”

“I played hockey in college. _Really well_ , to be perfectly humble about it. During my senior year, in the semi-final game, one of our opponents hit me. Hard. Pinned me between the wall and her shoulder pad, after skating in from the complete opposite side of the rink. And I wasn’t expecting it. It was so bad that it _shattered_ my shoulder. I was in agony for months, and it just wouldn’t heal. All they could do was replace it.”

“So getting hurt right before finals is kind of a thing for you, huh?” Waverly says, gentleness in her voice.

“Yeah. I, uh, I’m not proud of it, Waverly, but I think that’s the main reason I hate Champ so much. He used that; I know he did. I don’t know how he even found out about it, but I just…”

Waverly almost slams her Jeep to a stop when she hears Nicole’s voice crack.

“It hurt so much.”

“What?” Waverly whispers, half-convinced she didn’t hear her correctly.

Nicole laughs softly. “I’ve never really said that out loud before. You have me rambling like it’s a therapy session, Waverly Earp.”

“That’s okay. You can tell me whatever you want to tell me. And it’s… You’re allowed to hurt, you know, Nicole.”

“I did everything I could afterwards to get better, just so that I could come back and play this season. To show him how little it affected me. And I was as much of a cocky bastard as I could be, because I _need to be_. Do you see that, Waverly? I need you to understand that.”

“I do understand, Nicole,” Waverly says. “And I could never understand what you went through. But… the thing is? I think you need to ask yourself how much of this bitterness and how much of this drive is because of Champ, and how much of it is because you’re still angry at the girl who hurt you in college.”

“Both,” Nicole grumbles.

“Possibly. New question: Are you a better player? Were you better than that girl? Are you better than Champ?”

“… Yes.”

“Isn’t it revenge enough? To stand up no matter what they do? To keep playing, and to keep being _better than them_? You don’t need to rub it in Champ’s face that you’re the better player. He already knows it. If he didn’t, he wouldn’t have hit you in the first place.”

Nicole is silent until they pull onto her street. “It’s number twenty-eight. And you might be right.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Nicole gives Waverly half of a cocky grin. “Can I still skate circles around Champ on days when he’s being a bigger jackass than usual, though?”

Waverly laughs. “I think that can be accepted.”

“Excellent.”

When Waverly stops in front of Nicole’s apartment building, Nicole turns in her seat to face her.

“For the sake of curiosity, what would it take to get you to come upstairs with me?” she asks casually, lightness in her eyes for the first time since they got in the Jeep.

Waverly snorts. “You aren’t _that_ far out of the doghouse yet, Haught. We’re just making _progress_.”

“I still don’t quite understand how I got _in_ the doghouse,” Nicole complains.

“Blah blah blah cocky jackass.”

“Oh, right.” Nicole leans forward and smirks. “So I guess the flirting doesn’t really help me at all, does it?”

“It maybe does just a little bit,” Waverly admits. She shifts forward, sliding her hand behind Nicole neck and pulling her into a short, sweet kiss. “Maybe the next time we run into each other you’ll have better luck.”

There’s a softness to Nicole’s eyes as she says, “I’ll hold you to that, Waverly Earp.”

Waverly grins. “Oh, I’m sure you will, Nicole Haught.”

Nicole gives her that same cute smile that almost broke her before. She picks up her bag, says a quick thanks, and gets out of the Jeep, walking up to the building.

 

+++++

 

When she gets home and goes to bed, Waverly dreams of the ice snapping, and the cold water pulling her under.


	6. Chapter 6

Waverly tumbles into the snow with a grunt as she’s tackled around the waist.

“You weren’t paying attention, Aunt Waverly,” Alice Holliday giggles as she shoves snow at Waverly’s face.

“I wasn’t expecting to be ambushed by a small demon,” Waverly retorts, coughing out a mouthful of slush.

“Can we go get hot chocolate?”

Waverly ruffles Alice’s hair, grinning down at the six-year-old. “There’s a Tim Hortons in the same lot as the grocery store. We’ll get drinks on the way home, okay? We need to stop and get supplies for dinner first.”

“Aw, man. Couldn’t you just make Daddy go shopping?”

“Honey, no. J. Henry Holliday cannot be trusted with dinner.” Waverly pauses. “Though he’s a much safer bet than your mother.”

Alice snickers. “True.”

Waverly lightly taps her fingers against the back of Alice’s head. “Don’t let them hear you say that. They’ll feed you nothing but frozen waffles.”

“… So?”

“Only the pumpkin spice flavor ones.”

Alice makes a face. ”Gross.”

“I know. So you should watch yourself.”

“Hurry, Aunt Waverly,” Alice says, tugging on Waverly’s hand. “We have to go to the food store _now_.”

 

+++++

 

Alice is sprinting down the aisle, ignoring Waverly’s scolding, when she runs headfirst into a woman standing in front of the Captain Crunch.

“Sorry,” Alice mumbles, rubbing her face.

_“Alice Michelle Holliday,”_ Waverly yells, hurrying down the aisle to meet her. “I _told_ you to stop running!”

“I said I’m _sorry_ ,” Alice grumbles.

“Yeah, Waverly, she said she’s _sorry_.”

Waverly looks up slowly, her stomach dropping. “Hi… Nicole.”

Nicole beams at her. “Hi.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Well, I was kind of thinking of getting some cereal to eat for breakfast.”

Alice gives her aunt a weird look. “Yeah, Aunt Waverly, what did you _think_?”

Nicole laughs. “You’re trouble, aren’t you?”

Waverly groans and rolls her eyes. “You have _no idea_.”

“Probably a really smart kid, though.” Nicole crouches down in front of Alice. “Hi there.” She sticks her hand out. “I’m Nicole. I’m a friend of your aunt.”

“I’m Alice Michelle Holliday,” Alice says proudly as she shakes Nicole’s hand.

“Do you want to help me pick out a cereal, Alice Michelle Holliday?”

The little girl’s eyes light up. “Yes!”

Nicole pats the shelf that’s just at the right height for Alice to both see and reach. “I want you to find one on _this_ shelf, okay?”

“Okay!”

Alice immediately runs off again, wandering up and down the aisle and carefully studying the boxes.

Waverly gives a tired laugh. “Where the hell were you an hour ago?”

“That’s right, Earp, I have skills. Don’t forget it,” Nicole teases.

“I’m sorry. She’s just excited. We were at the snowboard park. She loves it up there.”

“I don’t blame her. That’s a fun place.”

Waverly raises an eyebrow. “Don’t tell me you snowboard _too_ , Haught. The last thing I need in my life is for you to play two types of hockey _and_ snowboard.”

Nicole grins. “I also bowl.”

With a glance to ensure that Alice is far enough away not to hear, Waverly casually says, “Fuck off.”

“If it’s any consolation, I don’t do _much_ on a board. I’m afraid to hurt myself when it’s hockey season. It’s just a nice way to clear my head.”

“Christ, Nicole, I think you would be that kid’s hero. Math is even her favorite subject.”

Nicole whistles softly. “I think the kid is _my_ hero. Math wasn’t even _my_ favorite subject at that age.”

Waverly’s smile fades, and she lowers her voice as she softly rests her hand on Nicole’s elbow. “Do you mind if I ask you something?”

“Of course. You can ask me anything.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me the truth? About Champ? Why did you want me to find out on my own.”

Nicole pulls away from Waverly’s touch and looks down, reaching up to run her hand through her hair. “I, uh…”

“It’s okay if it’s not something you want to talk about,” Waverly says quickly. “I just…”

“No, no, it’s fine. I just… I’m so used to people not believing me, you know? People brushing me off, or thinking that I’m making something out of nothing. That it was so long ago and I’m _fine_ now, so I shouldn’t even worry about it. And I guess I just… I assumed that you would do the same.”

Waverly lets her hand fall to her side. “I’m sorry I made you feel like that.”

“Don’t be,” Nicole murmurs. “I may act all confident, but I don’t let people in all that often. You’re the first person I’ve really tried to talk to in a long time.”

Before she can ask anything else, Waverly is interrupted by Alice sprinting back carrying a huge box of Golden Grahams.

“Here! These are really really good!”

“Excellent choice,” Nicole says, taking the box and dropping it into her basket. “Thank you very much.”

“You’re welcome!”

“Go get a box for yourself, Alice, and then we’ll say goodbye to Nicole, okay?”

“Okay!”

The little girl sprints off again, and Waverly shakes her head. “I hope you like Golden Grahams.”

“Nope.”

Waverly turns to her. “No?”

“Not a big fan, no.”

Waverly winces. “Could you wait until we leave before you put them back on the shelf?”

Nicole shakes her head. “Oh, I’m not going to put them back on the shelf.”

“You aren’t?”

“No. I told her she could pick my cereal, and she picked my cereal.” Nicole gives the box a contemplative look. “That’s my next two weeks.”

Waverly leans on her cart and frowns. “Nicole, you don’t need to eat a cereal you don’t like just to appease my niece.”

“Deal’s a deal.” Nicole shrugs. “Besides, the kid is cute. She could probably convince me to do anything.” She winks and smirks. “Just like her aunt could.”

With a roll of her eyes, Waverly just says, “Alright.”

When Alice returns and puts her own box in the cart, Nicole offers her a high five that she eagerly accepts.

“I hope to see you around sometime, Alice,” Nicole says. “You’re a great shopper.”

“Thanks!” Bouncing on the balls of her feet, Alice looks up at Waverly. “Can we go get hot chocolate now?”

“Soon, baby girl. We just need bread first.”

Alice starts wandering down the aisle again, but before Waverly follows, she leans forward and gently kisses Nicole on the cheek.

“Do you still have my number?”

Flustered, Nicole just nods.

“Text me later.”

“W-Why?” she stammers as Waverly begins to walk away.

Waverly smirks back at her. “I said you might have better luck when we met again. Deal’s a deal, Haught.”

 

+++++

 

_NICOLE: [5:42PM] I’m still not really sure what’s happening??_

_WAVERLY: [5:53PM] I’m seeing you in a new light, is all_

_NICOLE: [5:53PM] How can you see me? Are you stalking me?_

_WAVERLY: [6:00PM] I almost don’t want to keep talking to you. You’re that ridiculous._

_NICOLE: [6:02PM] Hey, you wanted me to text you_

_WAVERLY: [6:03PM] I know_

_NICOLE: [6:15PM] …and…???_

_WAVERLY: [6:18PM] You remember where I live, right?_

_NICOLE: [6:19PM] Of course._

_WAVERLY: [6:24PM] Good. Then come over._

_NICOLE: [6:29PM] Waverly, what are you saying?_

_NICOLE: [6:42PM] …waves?_

_NICOLE: [6:58PM] Waverly?_

_WAVERLY: [7:03PM] IT MEANS I’M SEDUCING YOU, NICOLE, OH MY GOD_

_NICOLE: [7:04PM] Well, it’s a good thing I drove over then_

_WAVERLY: [7:06PM] ………….._

_WAVERLY: [7:06PM] I think now you’re just being a smartass on purpose_

_WAVERLY: [7:06PM] … the door’s open_


	7. Chapter 7

Waverly waits until Nicole falls asleep, then starts to slip out of the bed.

“Whtsthmttr?” Nicole mumbles, her hand lazily reaching out for Waverly’s hip.

“Nothing. I, uh… I thought you were asleep.”

Nicole opens one eye and squints up at her. She rolls a bit, her head still resting on the pillow. “Running away, Waverly Earp?”

“No regret. I was just going to the couch. Don’t feel like sleeping with you.”

“Too late for that,” Nicole jokes with an easy smile. “I do make good omelettes, though.”

Waverly looks down at her for a moment before stroking her thumb over Nicole’s cheek. “You’re cute. It’s still a bit annoying.”

“Why’s it so hard for you to like me?”

“I’m not really sure.” Waverly leans down and kisses her. “Maybe I’m starting to like that annoyed little squint you get.”

Nicole frowns, her brow furrowing.

“That’s the one,” Waverly says, tapping her finger between Nicole’s eyes. “I like that one.” Her finger trails down, brushing across Nicole’s lips before moving further to trace the scar on her shoulder. “Does it hurt? Often?”

“Not unless I smack it around like a damn idiot.”

“So you play _hockey_ for fun.”

“Well, I _am_ Canadian.”

Waverly shakes her head. “Don’t say that to people; somebody will throw something at you.”

“That would be horrible. Unless it was a pretty girl. Or maybe a cappuccino.”

With a scoff, Waverly lightly shoves Nicole’s head to the side and starts to get out of the bed again. “You’re unbelievable.”

“No, come on, wait.” Nicole sits up. “Please. Please, stay.”

“Why? What’s the big deal? We’ve already had sex.”

“I… I just…” Nicole flushes pink. “I just kind of… liked having you next to me.”

She can’t figure out why there’s a rush of heat in her chest. Or why she feels the _need_ to slide back into bed, grab Nicole’s face, and slam a kiss onto her lips. One of her hands slips behind Nicole’s head and threads into her hair, ruffling it up even more than it already is before she grips as much of the short locks as she can.

“Waverly, what are you doing?” Nicole mumbles, when Waverly briefly pulls back.

She shakes her head. “I was so hard on you, and I didn’t even know the full story of why you were acting the way you were.”

“To be fair, I didn’t exactly-”

“Shh shh shh,” Waverly hushes. “My turn. I was hard on you, and it wasn’t fair. And a part of it is wanting you to be better. But another part of it is… is denial, I think. Because when I met you in that bar, it was meant to just be fun for a few hours, but the moment I saw you again on that rink, I knew. No matter how much I wanted not to, I knew.”

“Knew what?” Nicole prompts in a whisper.

“That I wanted you. _Wanted_ you. And the more you talk, the more I see of how genuine and how sweet you can really be, I…”

“You what?” she prompts again, smiling a bit now, her gaze flickering down to Waverly’s lips.

Waverly kisses her again, and starts to slowly push her backwards, back onto the bed. “I am _so glad_ I went to that bar.”

 

+++++

 

They sit in Waverly’s kitchen at five in the morning, eating eggs and back bacon.

“Our final game is in a week,” Nicole says. “I’d like it if you could be there.”

Waverly takes a moment, eating a mouthful of eggs, before saying, “I wouldn’t miss it for anything.”

“I will warn you, though. It’s against the Cowboys.”

“Hm. Are you going to make things difficult for Champ?”

“I don’t know. I won’t _try_ to. That’s not to say that in the heat of the game I won’t lose my temper a bit.” She gives Waverly a sheepish grin. “I’ve told you, Waverly. Who I am when I play and who I am in regular life are two very different things.”

“I can understand that.” Waverly reaches over to tuck a strand of hair behind Nicole’s ear. “I won’t get upset with you if you get upset after the first time we’ve really talked about this. _Especially_ in a final game, just like last year.”

“So you promise not to get mad if I maybe do whatever I can to make sure that jackass can’t get a goal?”

Waverly laughs softly. “Honestly, Nic, I’m not really sure I can blame you.”

 

+++++

 

“Can Nicole show me how to ice skate?” Alice asks, trying to climb up onto her seat to better see the rink.

Wynonna scoops her up and sits her back down. “Stop that,” she scolds quietly. “You have to behave.”

“But Mama, you were just yelling at the judge?”

“He’s called a ref, and I yelled at him because he was _wrong_.”

Waverly strokes Alice’s hair and scoffs. “The lesson here, baby girl, is that you need to do what your mama says, not what she does.”

“Mama says a lot of things,” Alice stage-whispers.

“Oh, just watch the game,” Wynonna grumbles. “Waverly, if you flash your girl, will she score a goal?”

Waverly casually covers Alice’s ears. “She’d probably stare long enough to crash straight into the boards, and then come up here to get me. And you don’t want that to happen, Wynonna.”

She removes her hands before Wynonna can retort, and Alice looks up innocently at her mother. “What’s flashing?”

“Nothing you should ever do,” Wynonna says quickly. “Watch the game.”

 

+++++

 

Nicole meets Waverly outside after the game, beaming. “Did you see the whole thing?”

“Of course,” Waverly says, reaching up and linking her hands behind Nicole’s neck. “You scored your winning goal, and you didn’t even have to torment Champ to do it. Do you feel better?”

“I feel _much_ better.” Nicole presses a quick kiss to Waverly’s nose. “I can’t guarantee that my goodwill will last through to next year, but giving it a shot was nice. Though I might just be on the high from playing well.”

Waverly skims a finger down Nicole’s neck, brushing under the collar of her sweatshirt. “Wynonna and Alice are here. They want to go to the snowboard park.”

“I’m exhausted, but I already don’t think I can disappoint that kid. We can go. I’ll lie down in the snow and will the cold to heal me.”

“We can also go back to my place, and you can score again.”

“Very tempting. But seriously, small children are a personal weakness, I can’t let them be sad. We should take her snowboarding.”

Waverly groans and rolls her eyes, a playful tone to her voice as she says, “My niece is the _worst_.”

“Not very nice.”

“You aren’t allowed to say that, Ms. Chronic Jackass.”

Nicole scoffs and starts to protest, but Waverly cuts her off by leaning up to kiss her, hard and slow.

She starts to deepen it, but it breaks off suddenly with a jolt of confused surprise when a furious voice yells, “What the hell is going on?”

Waverly turns around, her blood going cold.

“Uhm… Hi, Champ.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Don’t _‘hi’_ me,” Champ fumes, glaring at Waverly, his equipment bag falling to the ground. “What the fuck are you doing with _her_?”

“She’s my friend,” Waverly says slowly.

“Friend? You were making out with her!”

Waverly puts her hands on her hips, her brow furrowing. “I don’t see how that’s any of your concern, Champ.”

“She’s-” He takes a step towards her, and Nicole instinctively puts her arm in front of Waverly, pushing her back a bit. “Get the hell away from her, Haught.”

“Why?”

“Because she isn’t _yours_ ,” he snarls.

“She’s not yours.” Nicole’s hand tightens into a fist, her eyes sharp and narrowed. “If you don’t back off, Champ, we’re going to have problems.”

“Oh, trust me, Haught, we _already have_ problems. You can’t just show up here and think you can steal my girl from me.”

Before Nicole can reply, Waverly reaches up, gently pushing her arm down. Then she glares at Champ and says, “I’m _not_ yours. And Nicole isn’t moving in on me. We’ve already been sleeping together.”

“Waverly,” Nicole hisses under her breath.

Champ looks shocked for a moment, before saying, “But… Waverly, you’re dating _me_.”

She gives him a frown of complete and total confusion. “No? Champ, I _turned you down._ Remember? I’ve been to a game or two, but I didn’t want to go out with you.”

He shrugs. “Yeah, but you would’ve made up your mind eventually.”

“I already… I _did_ make up my mind!” Waverly’s hand drops to her side, almost absent-mindedly, and grips Nicole’s. “And I chose Nicole.” Her voice turns cold. “I know what you did to her, Champ. How you hurt her.”

Champ scoffs and shakes his head. “I didn’t do a damn thing to her. It’s not my fault she can’t take one little hit during a game.”

“I think we all know it was more than that.” Waverly threads her fingers through Nicole’s and tugs her away from Champ, pulling her towards the parking lot. “We’re done with this conversation, Champ.”

“You’re supposed to be _my_ friend, Waverly,” he calls after her. “Not _hers_. I’m not going to forget this!”

Waverly ignores him as she lifts Nicole’s hand and presses a kiss to the back of it. “Don’t,” she murmurs as she sees Nicole start to turn to react. “Leave him. Let him stew in the knowledge that he can’t have me.”

“But…”

Waverly spins her around and reaches up, a hand going behind Nicole’s neck to pull her down and kiss her fiercely. “Don’t,” she whispers. “Please, Nicole. I know. But don’t.”

Nicole pauses only a moment before nodding. “Okay.”

 

+++++

 

She smirks as she watches Nicole sign the papers on her new house, waiting until Nicole’s pen stops moving before trailing her finger along the back of her hand.

“So tell me, Ms. Haught,” she says, faux-serious. “Do you have any plans for house-warming?”

“Oh, of course,” Nicole replies. “I need to carry my cat from room to room and make sure she sees the whole layout of the place. Introduce her to it. Really let her take it in.”

Waverly narrows her eyes at her.

Nicole smirks to mirror Waverly’s original own. “And then, I don’t know, maybe a pretty girl will let me take her to bed.”

“I think I know a pretty girl who would be interested.”

“Do you? Because outside of hockey season it’s really hard to find cute girls in the stands to flirt with.”

Waverly throws a crumpled up piece of paper at her. “I know we aren’t _dating_ , Nicole, but I’m still _offended_.”

Nicole laughs and signs the last document. “Don’t worry, Earp. I would never do _anything_ to risk getting you in my bed. That is a _good_ time for me.”

“Is that why you bought the house I was selling?” Waverly asks innocently.

“Yep. Only reason. You found me out.”

“Whoops.”

Nicole clicks the pen closed and leans back in her chair. “Obviously I won’t be moving in any time soon, but if you maybe wanted to at least get started on _practicing_ for moving day, I wouldn’t protest.”

“Hmmm…” Waverly gets up and moves over, sitting in Nicole’s lap. “Does that mean carrying boxes, or does it mean sex?”

“It could mean either, but I’m rooting for the latter.”

“I am too,” Waverly murmurs, leaning in to kiss her.

 

+++++

 

Wynonna slides plates of pancakes in front of both Waverly and Alice before grabbing one for herself and sitting down.

“You’ve been spending an awful lot of time with Nicole, baby girl,” Wynonna says, giving Waverly a curious look. “Are you guys dating now or something?”

“What? No. We’re just…” Waverly shoots a glance at Alice, who’s busy with the comics. “Having fun.”

“… Mhm.”

Waverly’s brow furrows. “What’s that look for? You think I can’t have fun? We’re both grown adults, Wynonna.”

“I know that much, but I also know you. And I know how passionate you were about keeping Nicole from being a jackass.” Wynonna shrugs and dumps maple syrup on her pancakes. “All I’m saying is that I’m not really sure _casual_ is your thing. That it’s where your feelings are really at. And I don’t want you to get hurt because you aren’t prepared for what it’s going to feel like.”

“I’m _fine_ , Wynonna, honestly.” Waverly laughs and shakes her head. “Nicole’s nice. She likes me, and I like her. And it’s been a lot of fun to spend time with her. _Whatever_ direction that goes in is fine with me.”

Wynonna doesn’t look convinced. “Just… do me a favor and be careful? Alright?”

“I will. You don’t have to worry about me.” Waverly laughs again as she gets up to refill her orange juice. “Honestly, what could happen?”

 

+++++

 

Waverly wakes up in a cold sweat, so fast that she accidentally punches Nicole in the rib cage in the midst of her panic.

“Mfcksgon… Waverly?” Nicole rubs at her eyes for a few seconds, still half asleep, before sitting up and gently rubbing her back. “What’s the matter?”

“Sorry,” Waverly whispers, the feeling of the ice still ghosting across her skin. “Just a nightmare. I have them sometimes, but recently I’ve been having them more often than ever.”

Nicole, still running her hand up and down Waverly’s back, nods. “I know that feeling. I used to get them almost every night before I worked them out of my system.”

Waverly rubs her nose with the back of her hand and sniffs. “From when you got hurt?”

“Hm? Oh, no. When I was a kid, I was playing hockey on this little pond with a few other kids, and we saw this younger kid fall through the ice on a bigger lake next to us. I didn’t really think about it, I just ran over and pulled her out, but for a really long time after that, I had nightmares about-”

Before she can finish, Waverly shoves Nicole away from her and gets out of the bed, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she breathes quickly.

“ _What_ did you just say?”

“I… What?” Nicole frowns. “Baby, what’s the matter?”

“You… pulled someone out of a lake when you were a kid?”

“Yeah?”

“Who?”

Nicole shrugs. “No idea. I was a dumb kid. I didn’t bother finding out who she was, and I was only in Calgary for a few days visiting my grandparents at the time anyway.”

Waverly just stares at her, still breathing on the edge of hyperventilation.

“Waves, seriously, you’re freaking me the hell out. What is wrong?”

“I can’t do this,” Waverly whispers. “I can’t do this. This can’t be happening.”

She clumsily pulls her clothes on as Nicole tries to talk to her.

“This can’t be happening,” she repeats, even quieter. She grabs her purse and a few of her things and heads for the door. “I’m sorry, Nicole, but I can’t do this.”

“But… Waverly, what the _hell_ is going on?”

Waverly gives her a pained, confused look before walking out the door and closing it behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

Waverly swings her door open, angry, when a loud noise bangs against it for the fourth time. _“What?”_ she demands, glaring at Wynonna and Chrissy as they stand on her porch. “What do you want?”

“Told you something was wrong,” Chrissy mutters.

“Gloat later, Nedley.” Wynonna barges into Waverly’s house, looking around with a suspicious expression on her face. “Is Haught in here? Are you holed up having sex like some horny teenager?”

_“No.”_ Waverly sighs as Chrissy follows Wynonna. “I don’t really have time for this. Can you two come back later?”

“Not really,” Chrissy says, sitting in a living room chair as Wynonna sprawls on the couch. “We’re worried.”

“What do you have to be worried about?” Waverly turns her television off and shoves Wynonna’s legs off the couch so she can sit down. “Everything’s fine. Everything’s _normal_.”

“You’re going to work, sure, but you haven’t gone with Alice to the park like you normally do. The rest of us went to that after party with Dolls that the ice hockey players have after the season, and you didn’t.” Wynonna exchanges a glance with Chrissy.

“Nicole was there,” Chrissy murmurs. “She glanced at our group and then sat in the corner looking miserable all night.”

“Did you guys break up or something?”

Waverly groans loudly. “For fuck’s sake, Wynonna, I told you that we weren’t _dating_. It was just sex.”

“Was?” Chrissy prompts.

There’s a moment in which Waverly just pauses, staring blankly straight ahead. “Wynonna, do you remember when I was a kid, and I fell through a frozen lake?”

Wynonna looks surprised. “ _You_ remember that?”

“Yes. I was five. I was old enough.”

“You’ve never mentioned it before.”

Waverly shrugs. “It was scary, and I was little. I didn’t really _want_ to.”

“Well. Regardless, yes. I remember it. What about it?”

“… Who pulled me out of the water?”

Wynonna thinks for a second, and that alone makes Waverly’s stomach twist into knots. “I’m not sure,” Wynonna admits. “Some kid from the little pond next to the lake. It had much thicker ice, so I think we assumed that the lake would be fine-”

“Oh, god,” Waverly whispers, putting her face in her hands.

“Waves, what the hell is going on?” Wynonna asks, poking her sister in the side with her foot. “What does this have to do with Nicole?”

“She was the one.”

Wynonna and Chrissy exchange another look. “What?” Chrissy leans forward in her seat. “I’m not quite sure I heard that.”

Waverly swallows and mumbles, “Nicole pulled me out of the water.”

“What makes you think that?”

“She told me. She told me, and I couldn’t believe it, because I thought it was _you_ , Wynonna.”

“Me?” Wynonna blinks. “Why did you think it was me?”

“Because the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was you looking down at me, holding me on the edge of the lake. Why _wouldn’t_ I think it was you?” Waverly gets to her feet, her hands rubbing together uselessly. “The nightmares came back when she came into my life. Maybe it was my subconscious trying to tell me, and I just didn’t listen. But none of it matters, because I thought she had… I don’t know. I ruined it. It’s all my fault, and I ruined it, and I never should’ve…” She shakes her head and rushes off, bolting up the stairs and slamming her bedroom door.

“How are we going to fix this?” Chrissy asks softly.

Wynonna bites her lip, thinking. “I have a few ideas.”

 

+++++

 

“Why are we doing this?” Waverly asks, her arms folded across her chest as Wynonna drives through the center of town.

“Because it’s _fun_ , Aunt Waverly!” Alice tries to reach Waverly from the back seat and can’t quite reach.

“It’s _cold_ is what it is.”

Wynonna rolls her eyes. “It’s April, Waves. It’s not _that_ cold.”

“Cold enough not to play basketball,” Waverly mutters under her breath.

“You’re gonna do it anyway.”

“ _Of course_ I am. Because Alice wants to. But that’s not fair, and you know it.”

They get out of the car at the local park and head towards the basketball courts. Halfway there, however, Wynonna stops and points off in a different direction.

“Hey, aren’t those the inline hockey rinks?”

Waverly glances over at them, not paying much attention, but she freezes when she sees Nicole standing in sweatpants, a long-sleeve t-shirt, and a neon green scrimmage vest.

“You bastard,” she whispers.

“Language,” Wynonna and Alice say simultaneously.

Waverly ignores both of them, still staring at Nicole. “You set this up, didn’t you?”

Wynonna pats Waverly hard on the shoulder. “Can’t let fate do all the work when it comes to you two idiots running into each other, now can I?”

“Wynonna, what am I supposed to say to her?”

“That you were scared and you panicked, but also that you’re in love with her.”

Waverly rounds on her, glaring. “I’m _not_ in love with her.”

“Okay,” Wynonna says, raising her hands in surrender. “Denial is cool too, but you can at least tell her that you want to make out some more.”

“You’re the worst,” Waverly mumbles.

“And you’re an adult, so suck it up, sister.” Wynonna shoves her in the direction of the rinks before putting a hand on Alice’s back and leading her to the basketball courts.

 

+++++

 

“I wasn’t really sure you’d come,” Nicole admits as Waverly walks up to her.

Waverly winces. “You were in on the plan, too?”

“Wynonna is very convincing.” Nicole leans on her stick, looking unfairly attractively with her hair perfectly windblown. “Sorry that it had to be here. We started practice for the inline season today.”

“It’s okay. Alice wanted to play some basketball, anyway.” Waverly puts her hands in her pockets and shifts awkwardly. “I, uh… I guess we should talk.”

“That would be nice,” Nicole says mildly. “It’s been three weeks.”

Waverly flinches again. “I’m surprised you didn’t just give up on me and move on.”

“Maybe it’s also a surprise to you just how interested I am.” Nicole’s voice is soft and gentle as she leans forward a bit. “I’ve seen pain before, Waverly. I know that look. I wasn’t going to run.”

“Okay, so… the thing is… I was scared. And I didn’t believe you. About rescuing that kid from the ice.”

Nicole’s brow furrows in confusion. “Why?”

“It was January 5, 1999, wasn’t it?”

She sees some of the color leave Nicole’s face. “Uh… I…. Yeah. Yeah, it was.”

“It was _me_ , Nicole.”

Nicole slips off of her stick and has to catch herself, sliding back to lean instead against the outside of the rink. “Excuse me?”

“On January 5, 1999, I fell through the ice of a frozen lake, and got dragged out of it by a kid who was on a nearby pond. I had always thought that Wynonna had saved me, but it wasn’t.”

“It was you?” Nicole whispers.

Waverly nods. “It was me.”

“But you didn’t think it could’ve been _me_ , so you… thought I had looked up what had happened to you? As, what, a joke? Or to gain points or something?”

“I think so, yeah. For the most part, though, I think I really just panicked. It was like you were too good to be true. We keep being pulled together and I realize that I want to be with you and then suddenly you saved my life long before we ever thought we had met? Come on. My life doesn’t work out like that.”

“Mine doesn’t, either. Not really. That day was… well, it was my tenth birthday. And I didn’t stay to make sure you were alright, because I had to get home so my parents and I could go see my sister in the hospital. She died that day.”

Waverly takes a step forward and reaches up, her thumb stroking Nicole’s cheek. “Baby,” she whispers.

“It was… I don’t know. It was quite possibly the most confusing moment of my entire life. Because I had _saved someone_ , you know? But none of it mattered, because I had lost someone, too.” Nicole shrugs. “I gained a new appreciation for ice that day. What it can take away. But also what it can give. Because the time I had spent out there, skating, took away the pain of knowing where I was going to be later. Gave me the strength to do what I needed to do for you. I think, whether I really knew it at the time or not, that was the moment I knew I was going to play hockey- _really_ play hockey.”

“The funny thing is, I always wanted to know how to skate. Because I _loved_ being out there. I loved how pretty it looked. Peaceful. But that cracked ice ruined it for me, because I was just too scared.” Waverly takes a breath, her voice shaky. “I make a habit of being scared. Sometimes I get angry because of it. Sometimes I just run.” She raises her head deliberately, making eye contact with Nicole. “I’ve done both to you, and I’m sorry.”

“I scare you?” Nicole asks in a whisper.

“Yes.”

“Why?”

Waverly studies her for a moment before murmuring, “Because I think I might be falling in love with you.”


	10. Chapter 10

“You have an ‘S’ now, Mama!”

“It’s a top shelf ‘S’, thanks very much,” Wynonna mumbles under her breath as the basketball bounces back over to her. She raises an eyebrow when Waverly joins her. “What? Did you blow it? I totally thought you and Haught were going to go bang in the showers or something.”

“While tempting,” Waverly says, “it would be a mistake. We’re going to go out to dinner tonight and talk. Not about anything specific. Just… _be together_.”

Wynonna makes a half-hearted try for a shot and winces as she misses completely. “So are the two of you dating now, or not?”

“I would say yes.”

“Damn. I owe Chrissy fifty bucks.”

Waverly smacks her arm. “You _bet against me?_ ”

“Technically, I bet that you would have sex, and Chrissy bet that you would start dating.” Wynonna shrugs. “I think that both are betting _for_ you.”

“You’re unbelievable.”

Wynonna grins at her. “And you’re dating a math-teacher-slash-hockey-player you met in a bar.”

Waverly pauses for a moment before grinning to match her. “Yeah. I am.”

Her sister snorts. “Dork.”

Alice makes an over-the-shoulder shot from a side angle and beams at her mother. “Mama, if you don’t make this one it’s H-O-R-S-E and you owe me ice cream!”

Wynonna groans softly as she goes to retrieve the ball. “Just so you know, Wave?”

“Yeah?”

“If you marry the athlete, _she’s_ doing the sports stuff with her new niece.”

Waverly splutters, flushed red. “W-We-We… We’re… not… it’s… too early to…”

“Wow, that is a _glorious_ shade of red,” Wynonna cackles as she tosses the basketball.

“That’s an ‘E’, Mama!”

Wynonna puts her head in her hands and groans again.

 

+++++

 

Waverly knocks on Nicole’s door at 6:45pm on the dot, shifting her weight back and forth between her feet. When she gets no answer after a minute, she knocks again. After a few seconds, the door swings open, and Nicole is standing there, in her University of British Columbia sweatpants, a black tank top, and a backwards snapback.

“Waverly? What…” Nicole looks her up and down, swallows as she takes in the form-fitting purple dress. “I thought… we said… six forty-five?”

“It… _is_ six forty-five, Nicole,” Waverly says hesitantly.

Nicole looks at her watch. “Oh, fuck,” she whispers. “I am _so sorry_. I was grading tests. Please, come in, I’ll get dressed.”

“Are you sure? We can always reschedule…”

“Don’t be silly, Waverly,” Nicole says gently as she leads Waverly into the living room and lets her sit down on a couch that seems brand new. “I’ve always got time for you. I just need fifteen minutes, okay?”

“There’s no rush.” Waverly grabs Nicole’s wrist before she can leave, pulling her down and kissing her softly. “I just want to be with you.”

Nicole grins down at her. “I’ll try to make it ten minutes, then.”

She turns to walk down into her bedroom, and Waverly catches the Toronto Blue Jays logo on the snapback before the door closes.

 

+++++

 

When Nicole comes out of the room, in dark jeans, a polo shirt, a soft sweater, and black Red Wing Iron Ranger boots, Waverly’s breath trips over itself in her throat.

“You, uh… clean up nicely… Haught,” she mumbles.

“What, this? I wear this to work everyday,” Nicole says, her brow furrowed in confusion.

Waverly skims a finger down the front of her sweater. “I’m quitting my job and becoming a teacher.”

“There are easier ways to look at me every day,” Nicole says with a wink.

“Mm. Yes. But if we’re alone, it’s much easier to convince myself to get you _out_ of the attractive clothes.”

“If it’s any consolation, you are absolutely smoking hot in that dress.”

“It is,” Waverly says with faux-seriousness. “It really is.”

Nicole kisses her, long and deep, then pulls her towards the door. “Come on. We should get going before this gets out of hand.”

 

+++++

 

“Out of curiosity,” Waverly says as they sit down at the restaurant table, “is there any sport you _don’t_ like?”

“Uh… Hm. Men’s soccer. Track and field. Those skiing events where they just ride for like a billion miles. NASCAR.” Nicole shrugs. “That’s all I can think of off the top of my head.”

Waverly laughs, slowly shaking her head as she opens her menu. “How did I end up with a jock?”

“Excuse me, Ms. Earp, you ended up with a jock who has a _math degree_.”

“Right. How did that happen?”

“University of British Columbia. Scholarship. Played hockey the whole time through, and in high school I was fourth in my class. Did a dual major, Mathematics and Secondary Education. You?”

“Real Estate degree, from the University of Calgary. I was the high school salutatorian.”

“Not valedictorian? Who beat you out?”

“My friend Rosita. She still gloats sometimes.” Once they order, Waverly says, “I have to ask, Nicole… did you go to Calgary often? When you were a kid? I’m just trying to figure out if I would’ve ever saw you between that day and meeting you in that bar.”

Nicole hesitates, thinking. “We didn’t go a _lot_. My grandparents died when I was… let’s see, my grandmother when I was thirteen, and my grandfather when I was seventeen. We only visited a few times after my grandmother died. We were there a lot more often when I was little, because my sister was in the hospital. I was born in Calgary, you know.”

“You were?”

“Mhm. My parents were there taking care of my sister, and my mom went into labor.” Nicole shrugs. “I didn’t really... It’s weird a bit, seeing your relationship with your sister. I never had that. For me, being the little sister was just… being shuttled around, sitting in waiting rooms and ignored. I could never hate her for it, I knew it wasn’t her fault she was sick, but… I don’t know. Everybody gave all the attention to her, and none to me.” She laughs a bit and leans back in her chair, rubbing her nose with the back of her hand. “Sorry. I guess this isn’t exactly thrilling date conversation.”

“It’s important,” Waverly murmurs, reaching her hand across the table and threading her fingers with Nicole’s. “I want to _know_ you, Nicole. And I want you to know me. We don’t have to have random meaningless conversation about favorite movies or other bullshit. We just need to know each other a little more. That’s what I _want_.”

Nicole lifts Waverly’s hand and kisses her knuckles. “You’ll tell me about your sisters? About your nightmares?”

“If you want me to.”

“Oh, Waverly Earp,” Nicole whispers. “I want _everything_.”

 

+++++

 

Nicole opens Waverly’s door for her, and holds out her hand to help her step from the car. “I hope you had a good time. I know I did.”

Waverly reaches up and strokes her thumb against Nicole’s cheek. “I had a _great_ time, Nicole.”

“Good.” Nicole grins at her. “Excellent.”

They wander towards Nicole’s front door, hand in hand.

“I don’t mean to assume,” Waverly says, “but may I come in?”

Nicole pauses on the porch, turning to face her. “Of course.”

“… May I stay the night?”

She already knows her answer when Nicole gives her the dimpled grin, but Nicole also replies, “I would _love_ that, Waverly Earp.”

“Thank god,” Waverly sighs. “Because I _really_ need to get you out of those clothes, like _now_.”

Nicole laughs loudly as she unlocks her front door and opens it. “Oh, trust me, baby, I’ve been undressing you in my mind all night. I am _dying_ to experience the real deal.”


	11. Chapter 11

When she wakes, Waverly is lying half on top of Nicole, her head tucked under her chin. She presses several soft kisses up Nicole’s throat, and smiles when she feels Nicole stir.

“Go back to sleep,” Nicole mumbles.

Waverly doesn’t respond, instead sliding her fingers up under Nicole’s pajama shirt.

Nicole grunts at her. “Stop groping me and go to sleep, Earp.”

“You can really resist sleepy morning sex? With _me_?” Waverly nips at Nicole’s ear. “You’re even stronger than I thought.”

“Baby, we can do that later. It’s Saturday, and it’s five in the morning.” Nicole wraps her arms around Waverly and hugs her close. “Sleep. _Sleep._ ”

“Okay, fine, you have a point.” Waverly curls up against Nicole, but keeps her hand where it is. “I’m still going to touch you, though. What’s the point in _dating_ a hot athlete with killer abs if I don’t get to enjoy them at least a _little_?”

Nicole chuckles softly and presses a lazy kiss to the top of Waverly’s head. “You can touch me all you want, Waverly Earp. No complaints here.”

“Good.” Waverly presses even closer. “I don’t plan to let you go.”

 

+++++

 

“Are you sure this is really okay?” Wynonna asks warily, squinting.

“It’s perfectly fine, sis,” Waverly says, looking over and grinning as she watches Alice chase Nicole around the basketball court. “You and Henry go and enjoy your anniversary. I can watch Alice. And I know Nicole won’t mind spending time with her, either. She’s clearly okay with it.”

“As long as you’re positive.”

“Wynonna.” Waverly pats her sister on her shoulder before turning her around and shoving her away. “We’ll be _fine_. I _promise_.”

 

+++++

 

“Okay. You wanna see a fun shot?” Nicole gets down on her knees next to Alice, the basketball in her hands. She tosses it towards the basket and makes it easily.

“That’s easy,” Alice says. “You’re just making it from _my_ height.”

“Sorry, shortstack, but I’m _kneeling_.” Nicole pokes the little girl in the belly. “If you want to duplicate my shot, _you’ve_ gotta kneel, too.”

“Oh. … _Ohhhhhhh._ ”

“Mhm. That’s right. No way you’re making this one, kiddo.”

Alice takes the ball and gets down on the ground. “You’re cheating, Nicole.”

“I’m playing to my strengths,” Nicole says with a grin. “Like height. And adulthood. And…” She scoops Alice up and carries her over to the basket on top of her shoulders. “A nice dose of strength, too.”

Alice giggles loudly, gleefully, as she reaches up easily and drops the ball into the net, almost hitting Nicole in the face as it falls back down to the ground.

“I hope you two are having fun,” Waverly calls, not even looking at them as she lies on the grass next to the court, getting some sun.

“I’m teaching Alice how to cheat,” Nicole says seriously. “It’s a very important job.”

“Nicole, you hate cheating.”

“True.” Nicole takes Alice off of her shoulders and easily holds her out in front of her. “Do you want to go to dinner? We can take your Aunt Waverly somewhere nice. Or, like, ignore her completely and go somewhere _you_ like.”

“I want a cheeseburger!”

“Cheeseburger it is.” Nicole sets her down on the ground. “Get the ball, would you, kid?” She walks over to Waverly as Alice retrieves the basketball. “Hey, baby. Want to go get something to eat? Alice is ready.”

“You’re a big softie, aren’t you, Nicole Haught?”

Nicole grins down at her. “It’s like I told you a long time ago, Waves. I might be a jackass on the rink, but as a person, I’d much rather _not_ be a jackass.” She pokes Waverly with her sneaker. “It has been fun to annoy you, though.”

“That’s only because I’m starting to think it’s hot,” Waverly grumbles as she starts to get up.

“What was that?” Nicole asks with a smirk.

“Nothing. Nothing at all.”

 

+++++

 

“Something wrong with your burger, shortstack?” Nicole asks with a frown as Alice pokes at her food.

“No. I just…”

Nicole leans forward, folding her arms on the table in front of her. “What’s up?”

Alice glances at Waverly out of the corner of her eye before shyly meeting Nicole’s gaze. “Are you and Aunt Waverly dating?”

Nicole looks at Waverly with pure warmth. “That’s up to her.”

Waverly strokes her hand down Alice’s hair. “Yes, sweetheart. Nicole and I are dating.”

Alice finally takes a big of her cheeseburger. Through a mouthful of food, she says, “Good.”

“You shouldn’t talk until you’re done chewing. You could hurt yourself.” Nicole takes a sip of her soda. “Good, eh? So I get the Alice stamp of approval?”

“You’re good enough.” The little girl grins. “You’ll get more if you teach me how to skate.”

Nicole and Waverly both laugh, and Nicole reaches across the table to ruffle Alice’s hair. “Kid, it would be an honor.”


	12. Chapter 12

“You okay there, Waves?”

Waverly nods slowly, staring forward instead of looking at her sister. “Yeah, I just… don’t think I ever quite _appreciated_ Nicole’s games quite like this before.”

Nicole slides backwards and takes a shot directly into the corner of the net, scoring easily. She tosses a fist into the air and high-fives Dolls before skating around in a lazy circle, winking at Waverly as she passes the stands.

Wynonna groans and pretends to gag as she rolls her eyes. “Oh my god, you’re _blushing_.” She covers Alice’s ears with her hands and says, “You’ve already fucked her more times than I can count; this is ridiculous.”

“Excuse me, that is my _girlfriend_ , and I can be as giddy about her as I want.”

“Gross.” Wynonna kisses her daughter on the head before releasing her. “Alice, tell your aunt that she’s gross.”

“Is it ‘cause she’s in love with Nicole?”

Waverly’s blush deepens. “Alice, I never said that.”

“But you _are_. You’re like one of the Disney movies on TV!”

Wynonna breaks into uncontrolled giggles. Waverly slaps her arm before hugging Alice to her. “I’m glad you approve of Nicole, baby girl. I don’t know what I would do if you didn’t.”

“She still needs to teach me to skate,” Alice says as she reaches for her bottle of water.

Waverly laughs. “Trust me, I think she’s on it.”

 

+++++

 

Once everyone clears off the rink, Nicole skates over to the edge of the boards and leans over, holding her fist out to Alice. “Hey, shortstack. You ready to get in here?”

Alice’s eyes widen. “But… I don’t have any skates!”

“You don’t? Huh. I seem to remember your mother having something…”

Wynonna drops her bag off of her shoulder and pulls out a brand new pair of small purple inline skates. “You looking for these, baby girl!”

Alice says nothing but stammering thanks as she takes them and immediately sits on the ground, tossing off her sneakers and pulling on the skates.

“Hold on, kiddo,” Waverly says as she crouches down. “Make sure they’re buckled properly.”

When she’s all set, a helmet buckled on her head, Alice stands up shakily, and Wynonna guides her to the door onto the rink.

“Be careful with her,” she says softly, making eye contact with Nicole.

“Wouldn’t dream of letting anything happen to her,” Nicole replies.

Nicole crouches a bit and holds Alice’s hands. “I’m going to move us a bit, okay? So that you can get used to the feel of them, and the balance. If you get scared or think they hurt at all, just ask me to stop, okay? We can fix it and start again, but I don’t want you to hate it.”

Alice nods. “I will.”

“Good girl.” Nicole moves backwards slowly, her skates moving with practiced ease. “How do you feel?”

“Little scared,” Alice admits quietly. “But it’s fun.”

“Can I tell you a secret?” Nicole asks, her voice low.

Alice grins at her. “Yes!”

“A lot of new things are scary. But when you have people who care about you, who have your back? That’s when you have the chance to actually enjoy them.”

The little girl squints at her as they move around behind the hockey net. “Were you scared when you started dating Aunt Waverly?”

“Absolutely terrified. She’s too cool for me.”

Alice snickers. “Aunt Waverly isn’t _cool_. She’s _Aunt Waverly_.”

“Yeah! And I don’t know about you, but for me, that’s pretty darn impressive.” Nicole spins Alice around and picks her up, plopping her on her shoulders. “Look at that! You can skate _really_ fast now!”

Alice laughs loudly and smacks her on the top of the head. “I wanna do it _myself_ , Nicole!”

“Sure. You want to freak your mom out a bit first?”

“Okay!”

“Now, I need you to stay absolutely still and trust me, got it?”

“Got it!”

Nicole rolls over towards Wynonna and Waverly, her hands tightly gripping Alice sides. In a fluid movement, she pulls the little girl off and pretends to slip at the same time, dropping backwards onto the rink and rolling so that Alice is safe in her grip but, to an outside observer, it looks like they’ve fallen.

_“Shit!”_ Wynonna jumps over the boards, almost tripping, but before she’s even halfway to them she hears the laughter.

She kicks at Nicole’s shoulder to roll them over, and glares down at Nicole, lying on her back with Alice safe in her arms, both of them laughing their heads off.

“Oh my fucking god, Haught, I’m going to beat you.”

“Language, Mama,” Alice snickers.

“I’m sorry,” Nicole says, gasping for breath. “I’m sorry, but you were giving us such a _Mom_ look, and I couldn’t resist.”

Wynonna shakes her head, but there’s faint affection in her voice as she says, “You’re such an asshole.”

“Can we do that again?” Alice asks, scrambling up and sitting on Nicole’s lap. “Can we? It was _so fun!_ ”

“Your mom might actually murder me, shortstack, and I would deserve it.” Nicole leans her head back against the rink. “You want to take her around for a bit, Wynonna?”

“Sure.” Wynonna lifts Alice off of Nicole, but before the head off, she jabs a finger into Nicole’s chest. _“Never do that again.”_

“Aye aye, captain.”

When Nicole doesn’t get up right away, Waverly wanders over to her. “You hurt yourself, didn’t you?”

“No… I just forgot that I haven’t done that stunt since I was like twenty. It’s been a long seven years.”

Waverly chuckles as she sits down next to her and threads their fingers together. “You don’t have great impulse control, do you?”

“Not really; no.”

She kisses the back of Nicole’s hand. “Can you get up, or do I need to get you the most old lady cane I can find?”

“Fuck off,” Nicole says casually. She sits up and kisses Waverly fiercely.

“We’re having a family dinner at my Aunt Gus’s place tomorrow night. Wanna come?”

“Meet the parents? Little soon for that, isn’t it?”

Waverly stammers helplessly, staring at her.

Nicole grins and kisses her again. “I’m teasing you, Waves. I’d love to come.”

Waverly reaches up, stroking Nicole’s cheek and resting their foreheads together. “I love you,” she whispers.

She feels Nicole stiffen, and before she can ask what’s wrong, Nicole replies, “Thanks.”

Waverly blinks at her, confused. “What…”

Nicole stands up, a bit clumsily, and holds out a hand to help Waverly to her feet. “Do you think your sister and Alice would be interested in dinner tonight? I was thinking of making tacos.”

“U-Uhm… Yeah… Probably…” Waverly’s brow furrows as she accepts Nicole’s hand and gets to her feet.

“I’ll be glad to have your dinner to look forward to tomorrow,” Nicole says, putting her hands in her pockets as they head towards Wynonna and Alice. “You know how the teams are a bit different during inline season from ice hockey season? Like how Dolls is on my team during inline season?”

“Yeah?”

Nicole sighs and runs a hand through my hair. “We’re set to play against Champ tomorrow.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter today because I'm yelling at the gold medal game

It’s four in the morning when Waverly wakes, finding Nicole sitting on the edge of the bed and staring at the floor.

“Hey,” Waverly mumbles sleepily, her fingers trailing up Nicole’s spine.

“Sorry,” Nicole says, rubbing her hands over her face. “Did I wake you?”

“No. What’s wrong? What are you doing up?”

“I don’t know. Can’t sleep. I’m thinking.”

“Always dangerous.” Waverly sits up and wraps her arms around Nicole, resting her chin on her shoulder. “Are you nervous about playing against Champ?”

“I don’t think so. I’ve dealt with him plenty of times before.” Nicole rubs the back of her neck. “There’s just something… I’m not sure. I just have a bad feeling.” She turns her head and presses a quick kiss to Waverly’s temple. “Are you sending off vibes, baby? We always show up at the same place, so we’ve apparently got some sort of nonsense psychic link. Maybe _you’re_ the nervous one, and you’re just siphoning it off into me.”

Waverly laughs quietly and snuggles into Nicole. “You know all of that is just coincidence, right? No magic at all.”

“Well, you never know.”

“You need to calm down, baby. You need some sleep. Can I do anything?”

Nicole gives a noncommittal shrug.

Waverly leans back and puts her hands on Nicole’s shoulders, massaging them carefully. She presses a kiss to the base of Nicole’s neck and murmurs, “Come on, baby. Lie with me.”

“Not very fair. You know I can’t resist you.”

“That’s the _point_ , though.”

Nicole turns and kisses Waverly slowly. “Maybe we should just run away. Take a nice long vacation.”

“We have work on Monday, honey. But you do know that you don’t _have_ to play this game, right? It’s just a fun rec league. Nothing’s stopping you from not showing up.”

The look of uncertainty on Nicole’s face scares her, but Nicole shakes her head and says, “I’ll be okay. It’s fine. I was just… I was joking.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Nicole shifts back into the bed, moving Waverly with her. “Don’t worry about it.”

 

+++++

 

Waverly watches as the team skates onto the rink, watches as Champ and Nicole pause, sizing each other up. She holds her breath until they both nod and skate past, getting into their proper spots.

She manages to feel hopeful as the game commences and nothing bad happens. The only contact between either team is what she’s come to recognize as standard play, not the more aggressive battling that they’ve done before.

It’s all fine until the third period.

She realizes what’s about to happen before anyone else does, and there’s nothing she can do but scream Nicole’s name.

 

+++++

 

Nicole skates away from the goal slowly, circling past the boards as she waits for the faceoff to get set up.

She hears her name but it doesn’t really register.

Not in time.

The blow hits her hard, heavier than most because she isn’t expecting it. She feels herself smash against the boards, her helmet smacking into the wood, before the upward moment of the hit lifts her off of her feet and sends her tumbling straight over the wall.

She falls over the boards, her hip checking the top, and then slams into the concrete, her helmet hitting hard again.

This second blow sends agonizing pain shattering through her body, and she’s conscious long enough to hear a mix of screams and shouts of anger before she slips into darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOLD MEDAL GOLD MEDAL GOLD MEDAL GOLD MEDAL

Nicole wakes in an ambulance, her blurry vision identifying Waverly immediately. Her girlfriend’s grip on her hand tightens.

“Shh, baby,” Waverly whispers. “It’s okay. Just relax. You’re gonna be fine.”

She can hear the tears in Waverly’s voice but can’t really see them, the pounding in her head making her sight go in and out. There’s a mumbling sound from the paramedic on her right, a sudden cold liquid in her arm, and she drops back into the black.

 

+++++

 

Waverly paces in the waiting room, her hand running through her hair every few seconds.

“Ms. Earp?”

“Yes!” She turns quickly, her hands falling in front of her to rub together anxiously. “Yes, doctor.”

“Ms. Haught is awake. She’s asking to see you.”

“Is she okay?”

He gives her a kind smile. “Banged up, definitely. But given time to heal, she’ll be alright. Come on. I’ll take you to her.”

 

+++++

 

Nicole is lying in a hospital bed, her eyes half closed. Waverly’s stomach churns when she notices that one of her legs is in a cast.

When Waverly walks in, Nicole’s eyes open fully, and she slowly turns her head. “Waves,” she rasps. “Hi, baby.”

“Hey, sweetheart,” Waverly whispers, dragging a chair over to the side of the bed. “How are you doing?”

“Nice concussion. They have me on a hold so they can make sure it… doesn’t turn into something worse.” Nicole takes in a deep breath, clearly exhausted, and Waverly can tell that the drugs are making her woozy. “Also… cracked a rib and got bruised. Think that’s it, though.”

Waverly strokes her fingers down Nicole’s arm. “What about the leg, baby?”

Nicole lifts her head a little, squinting. “Oh, yeah. Guess I broke that, too.”

“I think you need some rest, darling.”

“Probably.” Nicole turns her head towards her, eyes fluttering closed briefly. “M’sorry.”

“What for, baby?”

“I’m not gonna be able to go to dinner.”

Waverly gives a weak laugh. “That’s okay. I think you can be forgiven.”

Nicole sighs and stares up at the ceiling. “I’m sorry I didn’t say I love you back.”

Waverly’s heart does a somersault. “Baby, you don’t need to-”

She doesn’t seem to hear her. “The last person I said it to was my sister. And then the next time I saw her she was dead.”

“Oh, honey,” Waverly whispers.

“But’s not’n s’cuse,” Nicole mumbles, her eyes fluttering closed again. “Shouldn’t be ‘fraid t’ say I love you.”

“Let’s not worry about this right now, okay, darling?” Waverly leans forward and kisses Nicole on the cheek, careful to avoid the bruise on her chin. “It’s not as important as you, alright? Nothing is. You need some rest. Get some rest.”

Nicole forces her eyes open, still fighting the sleep. “S’Alice okay?”

“She didn’t see you get hit,” Waverly replies gently. “She saw the ambulance come and get you, so she’s a little scared, but she didn’t have to see you get hit.”

“Good.” Nicole turns her head, resting more solidly on the pillow. “Good. I just… want her to…”

She drifts off before she finishes her sentence. Waverly reaches up and strokes her fingers through Nicole’s hair.

“Sleep, baby,” she whispers. “It’s okay. I’ll be right here.”

 

+++++

 

“James!”

Champ rolls his eyes and turns around, but before he even sees who’s behind him, a fist comes up and slams into his face.

He falls on his ass, rubbing his eye and cursing. “What the _fuck_ is going on?”

“You tell me,” Chrissy demands, shaking her hand loosely at her side. “You explain it to me, because we’ve been friends since middle school, and I don’t understand what could possibly turn you into a _complete asshole_.”

Champ glares up at her. “That bitch stole Waverly from us. I was just paying her back for being a stuck-up prick.”

“Are you _twelve_?” Chrissy shakes her head. “And you’re lying, James. Nicole didn’t do anything wrong, and you were never concerned about her stealing Waverly from _us_. You were mad because you want Wave, and she doesn’t want you. She wants the woman you call a rival. But you know what, James? Tough fucking shit.”

She turns to walk away, but pauses to look back at him. “We could’ve all figured out a way to be friends. Like we always were. Like we have been. And you had to be a _jackass_.”

“It was just a _check_ , Chrissy,” Champ grumbles. “It’s _hockey_.”

Chrissy laughs and shakes her head. “If you actually believe that, James, you’re even sadder than I thought you were.”

 

+++++

 

Nicole lifts her head and grins as Wynonna leads Alice into the room, holding her hand. “Hey, shortstack.”

“Nic!” Alice runs over, Waverly’s quick outstretched arm the only thing stopping her from leaping onto the bed. She stops and bounces on the balls of her feet, worrying furrowing her brow. “You _scared me_. And Mama wouldn’t let me come visit you! It’s been _days_!”

“Two days,” Wynonna mumbles, holding up two fingers. “Two.”

“Sorry, kiddo. Visitors weren’t really a great idea.” Nicole offers Alice a fist bump that she happily accepts.

“Aunt Waverly got to come!”

Nicole winks at her. “Well, yeah, but your Aunt Waverly is special, you know that.”

Alice giggles. “Yeah, she blushes every time she talks about you.”

“Does she now? That’s important information to have.”

“Brat,” Waverly mutters.

“When do you get out of the dungeon, Haught?” Wynonna asks, idly playing with Alice’s hair.

“They want to keep me for a bit longer. I’m not really sure. Some stupid thing with my back.”

Waverly rolls her eyes. “She fractured a vertebra in her lower spine, so now she’s being checked for neuro damage.”

“I’m fine,” Nicole says adamantly. “They have me in a brace and it’ll have to heal on its own. It’s just a little cracked. It didn’t hurt my spinal cord or anything.”

“Jesus Christ, Nicole,” Wynonna says.

“Yeah, that was a fun one to find out. She was too drugged up to tell me when I first came in.”

“I was not,” Nicole protests.

“Honey, you forgot you had a broken leg.”

“… Okay, fair.”

Wynonna squeezes Alice’s shoulders. “Wave, do you think you could take Alice to get a drink? Alice, mind going with your Aunt Waverly? I’d like to talk to Nicole for a minute.”

“Sure.” Waverly ruffles Alice’s hair. “Come on, baby girl. Let’s go out for a bit, and then we can come back in and see Nicole some more, okay?”

“Okay,” Alice mumbles. “Bye, Nic.”

“Bye, kiddo.”

Once they’re alone, Wynonna sits in the chair Waverly vacated. “I need to ask you something.”

“Let me guess,” Nicole says dryly. “Champ’s been suspended, but you want to know if the issue needs to go further than that.”

“He wasn’t suspended. He was banned from the league. The ice hockey league, too.”

Nicole’s eyes widen. “Seriously?”

“Seriously. But what I need to know is whether I should be having him arrested for assault.”

“What, like a McSorley situation?”

“… I don’t watch hockey.”

“Marty McSorley, suspended and convicted of assault for hitting Donald Brashear in the head with a hockey stick during a game.” Nicole runs a hand over her face. “I just… Is it worth it? It’s just a bad hit in a hockey game.”

Wynonna’s voice lowers. “You didn’t see it, Nicole. He took off from the complete opposite side of the ice and aimed right for you. Slammed all of his possible force into you. And he…”

“… He what, Wynonna?”

“He laughed when he saw you go over the boards, Nicole. He only looked apologetic when he realized you weren’t moving.”

Nicole sighs slowly and looks away.

“… Nicole?”

“Yeah,” Nicole whispers. “Do it.”


	15. Chapter 15

“This is going to be annoying as hell, I’m just saying that right now,” Nicole grumbles as Waverly pushes her out the front door of the hospital in a wheelchair.

“I can take a little annoying,” Waverly teases, pressing a quick kiss behind her ear.

“I just wish I could be on crutches. Stupid cracked vertebra.”

“Excuse me, I’m quite thankful for that cracked vertebra, because it could’ve been a lot worse.” Waverly pauses at the curb, waiting for Wynonna to bring Gus’s car up. She gently cards her fingers through Nicole’s hair. “You’re missing the best part about this, baby.”

Nicole fades a bit, lost to Waverly’s touch on her head. “Mm?”

“I get to take care of you. You get to make me wait on you hand and foot.” She leans down, softly kissing Nicole’s cheek and lingering by her ear. “I’ll do _whatever you want_.”

“That’s tempting,” Nicole murmurs. “I have to admit, that’s very tempting.”

Waverly skims her hands back and forth along Nicole’s shoulders as Wynonna stops the car. “Whatever you want, baby,” she says in a low voice. “I’m all yours.”

 

+++++

 

“This isn’t how I wanted to meet you,” Nicole says through gritted teeth as she holds out a hand to shake Gus’s. “I swear I’ll have Waverly take me home once-”

“Nonsense, girl,” Gus says gruffly. “You can stay as long as you like.”

Nicole blinks, surprise clear on her face. “I-I don’t want to put you out…”

“Baby. If she says it’s fine, it’s fine.” Waverly cups Nicole’s face in her hands and lifts her head, kissing her slowly.

“None of that gross stuff in my aunt’s living room, sis,” Wynonna groans.

“It’s my aunt’s living room, too,” Waverly says against Nicole’s lips.

“I truly hope you arrested that idiot Hardy boy, Wynonna,” Gus says with a shake of her head. “He deserves everything he gets.”

“Sadly, I investigate burglaries, not assaults. Though points for not defaulting to ‘Wynonna investigates murder’ like Waverly does. But yes, he definitely got arrested.”

Nicole sighs quietly. “I didn’t want it to be like this. I hated him, but I didn’t want it to end like _this_.”

“We know, honey.” Waverly strokes her fingers through Nicole’s hair. “But the thing is, the moment we started seeing each other, he was going to take it further. I should’ve known better.”

“This isn’t your fault, Waverly,” Nicole protests.

“I know it’s not. But I also know that this was inevitable.”

 

+++++

 

Nicole lounges on the couch, her cast at an angle so that Alice can draw on it with markers.

“How’s my favorite canvas?” Waverly asks with a grin as she walks in with a bag of Chinese food.

“I don’t know; the artist isn’t done yet.” Nicole glances over her book at Alice. “How’s it going, shortstack?”

“Busy,” Alice mutters in response.

Nicole looks at Waverly. “She’s busy.”

“Ah.” Waverly sets the food down and takes a seat on the living room table. “What’s going on, baby? You look like something’s bothering you.”

“Besides an itch in my lower back?” Nicole stretches as much as she can. “I was just… I don’t know. I was thinking about the hockey.”

“You probably shouldn’t play for a bit, babe.”

Nicole gives a weak laugh. “I’m thinking I shouldn’t play at all.”

“… What?”

“I’m _tired_ , Waves. I didn’t realize how tired I was until now. I love the game, and I wish I could keep it, but I just… I’m _exhausted_. My body can’t take any more of this.”

Waverly moves from the table to sit on the very edge of the couch, putting her arm around Nicole’s shoulders. She kisses her temple and murmurs, “I think you should take the time to think about it. But I also think that that’s a really good idea.”

Nicole’s eyes soften as she watches Alice scribble away on her cast. “Maybe I’ll teach.”

“You already teach.”

“Not that kind of teach, jerk.” Nicole playfully nips at Waverly’s ear. “I mean use the spare time from not playing games to teach hockey to some of the kids.”

“That would be a great idea, baby,” Waverly whispers. “And don’t worry.”

“Worry about what?”

“You’ll still be super hot as a hockey coach.”

Nicole laughs loudly and squeezes Waverly as tight as she can. “Thanks, baby. That means a lot.”

“Look, Nicole!” Alice says happily, standing up and taking a step away from the cast. “I drew the Calgary Flames symbol!”

Waverly manages to pause for half a second before busting into loud laughter as Nicole struggles to smile.

“That’s… That’s… great… Alice… You did a good job.” Nicole clears her throat and pinches Waverly side to make her squeak and cut off the laughter. “But later on, we are _definitely_ having a talk about what hockey teams are better than others.”


	16. Chapter 16

**EPILOGUE 1 – SEVEN MONTHS LATER**

 

Waverly walks around the house she’s just finished showing, looking around and trying not to let her desire eat her alive.

The house has been on the market for almost three months, and she’s loved it since the moment she first saw it. She’s done everything she can to find it the right buyer, but no one has been willing to give the place a shot, for one reason or another.

It breaks her heart every time someone walks away.

There’s a sharp knock on the door before it opens, and Waverly hurries back towards the front of the house.

“Coming!” she calls.

“Not without me, I hope.”

Waverly stops at the top of the stairs, a grin spreading on her face. “Nicole.”

Nicole stands in the entryway, her hands in her pockets. “Hiya, baby.”

“Babe, what are you doing here?” Waverly hurries down the steps and hugs Nicole tightly. “I thought we weren’t meeting up until tonight?”

“Right, yeah, but that was a flat out lie. Sorry.”

Waverly pulls back and squints at her. “What now?”

“I wanted to meet you here. At this house.” Nicole brushes her fingers over Waverly’s cheek. “I know how much you like it here.”

“I do. It’ll be a shame when it’ll eventually sell.”

Nicole smiles at her. “I don’t think so.”

Waverly’s brow furrows. “Why?”

“Because I’m buying it.”

“… What?”

“I’m buying this house, Waverly.”

Waverly stares at her, the words not quite processing. “Why?”

Nicole raises an eyebrow and sets her hands on Waverly’s hips. “Because you love it. And Chrissy brought me here the other day, and I love it, too.” She kisses Waverly slowly. “I want us to live here, Waves. _Both_ of us.”

Waverly’s breath catches in her throat, and she tightens her grip at the back of Nicole’s neck, eyes watering. “You want us to move in together?”

“Of course I do, baby.” Her smile falters. “Is that… Do you not want that?”

“I do. God, Nicole, I do. You’re just taking me completely off-guard. But I _absolutely_ want to live with you.” Waverly bounces up onto her toes and kisses her. “When can we start?”

Nicole barks out a laugh. “ _You’re_ the realtor, baby.”

“… Oh. Right.” Waverly presses against Nicole, sliding her hands along Nicole’s back. “It’s a shame I’m still working and this house can’t officially be ours until the offer is accepted. You would _so_ get laid right now.”

Nicole laughs again, but this time it’s a bit lower. She runs a few short kisses down Waverly’s neck before taking a step back. “Tonight. You can have me as long as you like tonight.”

Waverly’s eyes wander up and down Nicole’s body. “I’m gonna hold you to that, Ms. Haught.”

 

+++++

 

Nicole shouts a warning at a group of boys acting up on the other end of the ice, then crouches down in front of Alice to adjust the laces on her skates.

“So, tell me, shortstack. How am I doing?”

Alice folds her arms across her chest, frowning as she thinks. “You need to be meaner when nobody listens. Like you would at school. And I wanna learn how to skate faster.”

“I’m not _mean_ at school, but I know what you mean.” Nicole pokes Alice in the stomach. “And not everybody is as good at this as you, kiddo. You’re the only one who has a _personal_ teacher for this stuff.”

“I _know_ , Aunt Nicole, but I’m not a _baby_ ,” Alice pouts.

Nicole freezes, fingers still in the middle of Alice’s shoelace. “What was that?”

Alice’s face blushes red. “Sorry. You’re with Aunt Waverly so I just…”

“It’s okay, Alice,” Nicole murmurs. She finishes the knot and reaches up to ruffle Alice’s hair. “You can call me that if you’d like. You also don’t have to if you’re not comfortable with it.” Nicole winks at her. “Though while we’re _here_ , you should stick to ‘Ms. Haught’ like the other kids do.”

_“Ms. Haught, Bobby’s tryin’ to play bumper cars!”_

Nicole bows her head briefly, sighing and shaking her head. She pats Alice on the cheek and stands back up. “Speaking of, let’s go keep them in line, shall we?”

“Okay!” Alice swipes the whistle from Nicole’s belt and skates off, blowing it loudly.

“Alice, do _not_ skate while that thing is in your mouth!” Nicole yells, following her. She laughs and scoops the little girl up, carrying her over to the rest of the kids. “Alright, guys. Instead of bumper cars, do you think you’re ready to start learning how to hold a stick while you skate.”

She gets a resounding ‘yes’ in response, and, as she sets Alice back down, she swears she feels the same jolt of adrenaline and excitement she felt while playing herself.


	17. Chapter 17

**EPILOGUE 2 – TWO YEARS LATER**

 

“Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“The cops are going to think you’re kidnapping me.”

“That’s why I used a sleep mask instead of _duct tape_. Christ, you have no patience, do you?”

“No. Not at all. You should know that by now.”

Nicole rolls her eyes and reaches over to the passenger seat, linking her fingers with Waverly’s. “Baby. Seriously. Can you just humor me for like fifteen more minutes?”

“Fine,” Waverly replies grumpily. “But this better be good.”

There’s an edge of nervousness in Nicole’s voice as she replies, “It will be.”

 

+++++

 

“We’re here,” Nicole says, parking the Jeep. “Don’t take that blindfold off just yet, babe. There’s just a little bit more to go.”

“I hate you,” Waverly grumbles.

“No; you don’t.”

Waverly sighs softly. “I don’t. But I will if you don’t get me out of this thing soon.”

Nicole goes around and opens Waverly’s door, holding her hand to guide her out into the snow. She presses a kiss to Waverly’s cheek and murmurs, “Soon. I promise.”

She leads Waverly blindly forward before stopping and wrapping her arms around Waverly from behind, resting her chin on the top of Waverly’s head.

“Do you trust me?”

Gentleness seeps into Waverly’s voice as she says, “Of course I do. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Nicole kisses Waverly’s cheek again before murmuring, “I’m going to take the blindfold off now, sweetheart.”

The sigh of relief as light comes back to her vision is cut off as she realizes that they’re standing on the edge of a frozen pond.

“Nicole, what the-”

“It’s okay,” Nicole soothes, whispering in her ear. “It’s okay. I’ve had it checked about a hundred times. It’s so cold right now that this thing is frozen solid.”

“You’re sure?”

“I’m sure.”

Waverly takes one foot off of the safety of the snow and taps it on the edge of the ice. “Why are we here?”

“I thought maybe you’d want to walk out to the center with me. Just to give it a shot?”

There’s a moment of fear deep in her veins, but the warmth of Nicole holding her shakes it away. “Yes,” Waverly whispers. “Yes. Let’s do it.”

“You’re sure? We don’t have to.”

“I’m sure.”

“Okay.”

Nicole moves around a bit, taking the first firm step onto the ice, then takes Waverly’s hands in hers and gently leads her out towards the center.

“Are you okay, baby?” Nicole asks quietly.

Waverly swallows and nods, staring at her feet.

“Waves, we don’t have to stay out here if you don’t want to.”

“No,” Waverly quickly replies. “I’m alright, Nic. I promise. It’s just a weird experience.” Her voice drops a bit. “Honestly, I’m… I’m surprised as how much it just feels like when I’ve gone out onto the rinks with you.”

Nicole gives her a kind smile. “It’s just ice. That’s all it is. Just some ice.”

They reach the center, and Waverly pulls Nicole into a tight hug, her breath rapid.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes,” Waverly reassures. “Just… Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet,” Nicole says wryly. She pulls back, resting her hands on Waverly’s shoulders. “Do you, uh… Do you know where we are right now?”

“Uh… On a pond?”

“Yes. But _what_ pond, babe?”

Waverly looks around, confused, and it’s only then that she notices the lake on the other side of the Jeep. “Wait…”

“Now you’re getting it.”

Waverly turns her gaze to meet Nicole’s, surprise in her eyes. “That’s _the_ lake. The one I fell into.”

“Yes.”

“And this would then be the pond you were playing hockey on?”

“Yes.”

Waverly pauses, her hand reaching up to play with Nicole’s hair, almost absentmindedly. “Why bring me here, though? There are plenty of ponds near Purgatory to do this experiment with…”

Nicole swallows, that nervousness now in her eyes as she straightens a bit and clears her throat. “Right. Well. This is the place where we first met all those years ago. It’s important.”

Waverly blinks at her. “For… what?”

“I will admit that I sort of expected you to get it before now,” Nicole jokes. She slides her foot back and kneels down, holding Waverly with one hand and searching her pocket with the other. “Dammit,” she mumbles under her breath. “This was supposed to be smoother.”

“Nicole,” Waverly whispers, eyes going wide.

“Sorry,” Nicole says sheepishly as she finally pulls a small black box out of her coat pocket. “It got a little lost in there.”

“I… Okay,” Waverly says.

“Don’t look so surprised, baby,” Nicole murmurs, kissing the back of Waverly’s hand softly before opening the ring box and holding it up. “I’ve been ready to do this for a very long time.” She takes in a quick breath before saying, “Waverly Earp. Will you marry me?”

She barely finishes the sentence before Waverly is dragging her up by the collar of her jacket and kissing her hard on the mouth.

“Yes,” Waverly says breathlessly. “Yes, Nicole Haught, I most certainly will.”

Nicole beams and hugs her tightly. “Thank god. I wasn’t sure if you were going to kill me for bringing you out here to do this.”

“Never. It’s perfect for us.” Waverly cups Nicole’s face in her hands and kisses her. “It’s perfect, and I love you for it.”

“I’ve never been more glad of anything in my life.”

Waverly kisses her again before saying, “Now, if you don’t get me _off_ this pond, I’m going to divorce you the moment we’re married.”

Nicole laughs and hands the ring box to Waverly before turning her around and guiding her back to the edge of the pond by her shoulders. “We wouldn’t want that, now would we?”

“No,” Waverly says, setting her hands on top of Nicole’s. “We definitely would not.”


End file.
